kissing booth love
by victorial117
Summary: I fell for her. I don't even know why. i guess i saw something in her that i had never seen in anyone. All i have to do is face my fears and let my insecurities go. I dont care what others will say. I may be an outcast but she is everything.
1. kissing booth love ch1

ASHLEYS P.O.V

"so did you hear that the cheerleaders are opening a kissing booth"My best friend Ty said.

"Yea your sister text me about it this morning"I said playing with my phone.

"So when are you guys going to go public"Ty said taking my phone off of me.

"Ty I have no idea she has been talking about it more and more"

"well she is out so I don't see why you and her are not public"

"its complicated,your sister is the head cheerleader and im the school outcast slash reject I only see her outside of school and at lunch sometimes"

"but still Ash you guys are really good together"

" I know but its up to her I will see you in 3rd"I said taking my phone back as I stood up to move away from the table.

"sweet as catch you later"

I start walking towards my next class when I get knocked into.

"We really have to stop meeting like this babe"she whispered in my ear as she helped me up.

"Why when is so fun" I said as I winked at her.

"And it is very cute when you try and do that sexy winking thing Ash"

"Spence you know I can do a lot more than that"I said smirking at her

"**SPENCER **will you hurry up and get away from that freak"she looked at me smiled sadly as she walked back over to the other cheerleaders and Madison. Spencer may be the Head cheerleader but she is in no way like the others. Spencer is the only cheerleader that is nice to everybody and not judgmental she is not the typical clique cheer bitch like the rest of them she proved that when she came out and that's why I love her that's why im in love with her and the best thing is she loves me back.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

I walked out of 4th and walked to mine and Ty's table outside of the Quad where we normally sit it is one of the quietest areas at school.

"so are you going to the kissing booth in the Quad Ash I know Spence would like to at least see you more than once today"

"I am coming over after school and i don't think so I don't really want to see my girlfriend with some dickheads tongue in her mouth" I whispered to Ty

"wait she never told you shes not doing it she is going to take the money that's it"

I was checking my phone for the time when I saw I had a text from Spencer

_**hey baby,where are you,I miss you,you had better get over to the kissing booth asap xoxo Spence .**_ What is she up too.

" I gotta run Ty talk later"

when I walked into the quad I saw her standing there looking as beautiful as ever. I walked over and stood there until she saw me.

Spencer whispered something into one of the other cheerleaders ears before walking over to me. She stood in front of me and passed me a 20 dollar bill winked at me and then walked behind the booth and signaled me over with her finger. I wasn't sure what to think but I did what she told me to because_"IM SO WHIPPED"i thought to myself._

"okay Ashley that's 20 dollars so that is 10 kisses "Spencer said with a smirk

"Ew hell no im not kissing her none of us will"Madison said looking at me in disgust.

"Oh don't worry Mads I will" Spencer said in a flirtatious tone.

"Spencer you don't know where she has been"one of the other cheerleaders said.

"I know where she has been and she has been there most nights for the past year"Spencer said her anger growing.

"Spencer don't worry about it im okay"I said shaking my head

"Ash its now or never,well not never but you know what I mean "

"okay what the hell is going on Spencer"Madison said looking at us both as well as everybody in the quad at the time.

"I might as well show you, ash take the cash back"she said passing me the note back

"Okaaaaaaaaay" I really have no idea what is happening

"okay Madison so now you can all see that Ash has her money back so I can do this without you all thinking it is about money"

Spencer leans in and takes my own lips between hers as she kisses me with a hunger I haven't experienced before. I am quick to respond as she leans over the booth and kisses me with so much love and passion as her tongue finds mine I hear her moan. We got cut off by loud yells of encouragement .

"so there you go Madison and the rest of you does that answer you questions oh wait I forgot. I know where Ash has been most of this year is because she has been with me because she is my girlfriend oh wait here is the kicker I love her and nothing will change that. So I know where she has been so don't tell me I don't so if any of you have a problem with this your off the squad" Spencer nearly yells at Madison as the rest of the cheer leading squad backs off and moves away from Madison.

"Ashley Davies I love you with all of my heart"

"I love you to Spencer Carlin"

"lets go make out Ash"Spencer says as she grabs my wrist and drags me to my car.

"do you want your 20 dollars back babe"

"Nah keep it Madison gave it to me to borrow"she said laughing a little. I soon joined in.


	2. The beginning

**AN:so a lot of you have been asking for more of this story it was going to be a one shot but I decided to take some advice from you and from a certain reviewer who told me to start from the beginning. I'm not sure how this will play out and I hope you enjoy it I love reading your reviews so don't be shy. I need them to become a better writer I am not really the best with how I set it out and conversation between characters is strained at times so I apologise for that. Please give me a chance I love reading fanfic and now im starting with the writing I have 6 chapters up for my other story P.D.O.I.I and if you feel like it check it out lots of love …...V.**

**Disclaimer: I only own original characters and storyline.**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

"hey Ty am I still coming over today its just that with what happened yesterday with your mom,I'm not sure"I said as we were walking towards the school parking lot.

"Ash my mom is okay she was just shocked she thought we would end up together"He looks at me with a disgusted face. "no offence" Ty said with a small smile.

"The feeling is so mutual you have the wrong equipment anyway so sorry mama Carlin"I said as we reached our Ty's car.

"I will see you in about an hour im going to go home and get changed and have a shower" I said as I started walking towards my motorbike.

"why did you bring the Harley today. I thought you were bringing the viper this week"Ty said eyeing my bike up.

"The Viper is in the shop because somebody aka Kyla took it for a spin without permission"

"sucks for her I bet she is trying to get into your good books"Ty said trying to hide his amusement.

"You have no idea. I will see you soon I will text you when im on the way"

"why so I can tell you if my mom is home yet"he said holding back a chuckle.

"Shut up Ty see you soon"I said as I was pulling my jacket and helmet on.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The best thing about living where I do is I don't have rush around to get ready to go to the Carlin's they live about three mansions down so I can just walk down if I want to but I take my Harley or car most of the time to be safe at night.

I set the stand on my bike and got off pulling my helmet off and resting it on the handlebars As I got to the door I knocked waiting for Mr C or Ty to open the door.

"Hey Ashley Ty's up in his room you can go right up and you are staying for dinner don't even argue"

"Thanks Mr C" I said as I walked pass him and up the stairs and into Ty's room.

"Dude you so could have cleaned up"

"Fuck Ash you said you were going to text"

"I was to lazy to text so here I am"

"so are you going to stay for dinner"he said as he cleared this couch and turned his T.v on.

"I really don't want to but it would be rude not to after you Dad said I had to"I said as I flopped onto his couch.

"Ash my mom is totally fine she was just shocked I mean after Spencer came out she was like focused on me and you going out instead of pestering Spencer about guys she liked"

_**W**_ait What

"Wait Spencer's gay"I really need to reboot my gaydar.

"I thought you knew, oh shit she is going to kill me"

"I wont say anything. So your mom's cool with me"

"Yea Ash its not like she kicked you out of the house you know so you will be fine"

we watched T.v for about an hour I was starting to dose off when somebody rushed through the door.

"Hey Ty Dad said dinner would be ready-"

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were here Ashley"

"im here just being here"

"still are you staying for dinner"Spencer said with a tiny little pout I think she was trying to hide.

"Your Dad said I had to"I said with a smirk.

"I don't know what it is but he has been really bossy all day"she said grinning looking into my eyes.

"Um hello im still in the room what did you want to say Spencer"Ty said breaking our eye contact.

"Oh um dinner would be ready in 5 minutes and that was a few minutes ago so right now"

when we got down stairs I noticed Mrs Carlin sitting next to Mr Carlin waiting for us. We sat down and said grace and started eating with ideal chit chat here and there.

"Ashley"Mrs Carlin addressed me while we were finishing off.

"Yes Mrs Carlin"

"Ashley I told you its Paula and I just wanted to apologise for my behaver last night you see I had got it into my head that you and Taylor were perfect for each other I just wanted you in our family so I am sorry for the way I was acting"

"I understand Mrs Ca- I mean Paula. Its hard you know and it just kind of hurt"looked over at Spencer to see her reaction but she was just drinking her water.

"im sorry Ashley but maybe Spencer and you could try dating"Besides Paula and Spencer we were all trying to hide our laughter.

"MOM"

"Spencer don't raise your voice at me and look at her she is gorgeous you would be perfect for each other,more so than Taylor because she likes girls"

"your **so** embarrassing"Spencer said putting her head in her hands.

"Spencer I only want what is best for you"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"well on that note I had better be heading home thank you for dinner Mr C" I said after excusing myself from the table with the rest of them.

"Your welcome Ashley we love having you around and don't worry about Paula and her ideas"

"Its fine Mr C I will see you guys tomorrow"I said towards the Carlin clan.

"Hey Ashley I will walk you out"Spencer said.

"Um sure"

As we stood on the porch Spencer was apologising over and over for her mom's comments which I had found quite amusing and very cute as she was rambling.

"Spencer its fine"

"She basically outed me to you and then started talking about us dating how is that fine"she said running her hand through her hair.

"She just cares she wants you to be happy and your really cute when you blush"as I expected she flushed at my words.

"like right now"I said with a chuckle.

"shut up"she said as she slapped me softly.

"okay is it just me or did your lounge curtain move"I said while smiling.

"Omg really. **MOM Get away from the curtains**" Spencer yelled towards the inside of the house. I had to laugh when I saw Paula pull the curtain back trying to look innocent then backing away.

"Stop laughing it is so not funny do you See what I have to put up with"

"what she just thinks we would be good together"

I could have sworn I heard her mumble_"She's not the only one"_

"so I will see you around"I said walking towards my Harley

"yeah goodnight Ashley"she said as I put on my jacket and helmet.

"Night Spencer"I said before riding away towards my house.


	3. Texting a hottie?

**AN:thank you for your reviews hope for more ant that you enjoy this chapter. If you want to see something happen in this story let me know and I will try hard to include it **

**Disclaimer:I do not own south of nowhere or the characters involved with south of nowhere.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

A week had passed and I had been around the Carlin's any chance I got. I think Ty may have had an idea why but I'm not to sure. Mr and Mrs Carlin were going to be away for the night so Ty had been trying to convince Spencer to Let him throw a party.

"Ty why do you even want to throw this party"Spencer said as Ty and I followed her through the Carlin's front door.

"Spencer I have told you five times already let it go. Mom and Dad are away for the night and I will clean up you don't even have to worry. I'm right aren't I Ash"

"Huh"I said zoning back in and out of my Spencer induced mini coma.

"Are you even paying attention. I swear for the past week you have been zoning out non-stop"Ty said while he through his bag next to the stairs and jumped over the couch

"I've had stuff on my mind" _Your sister :p  
><em>

"yeah yeah whatever so what do you think Ash. Party tonight"Spencer walked into the kitchen trying to ignore Ty.

" And what happens if mom and dad finds out"Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"they wont unless you sell me out Spencer"

"And what if I do"she said as she walked back into the lounge and handed me a soda.

"Thanks"I said and smiled as she sat down on to one the couches.

"No problem"

"where's mine Spencer"Ty said pouting

"You have legs"

"So does Ash"he mumbled as he got up and walked in to the kitchen.

"You know he not going to give up don't you"I said as I faced her.

"I know I just love messing with him. He thinks he can get away with everything because he is a year older than me"she said with a smirk

"Don't you forget it"Ty said busting into the room with a cola.

"So Ty who are you going to invite"Spencer asked after taking a sip of her soda.

"oh you know the guys um Madison and all of them"

"I am so going home then. I really don't want to be in the same room as her"

"Just because im on the cheer leading squad and I am the head cheerleader doesn't mean you can use me to get them to come Ty"Spencer said smirking at him.

"looks like your going to have to beg my friend"I said to Ty as I reached into my back pocket for my phone.

"Spencer please can you invite the Squad I will do anything"Ty said getting onto his knees to beg.

"Really anything?"Spencer said trying to hold back the laughter I knew was about to burst out.

I just sat there playing with my phone waiting for them to stop messing with each other.

"thank you,thank you,thank you Spencer"he quickly gave her a hug as she left the room.

"so what did you have to do to get her to invite them"

"I had give her my phone for today and do other stuff"

"Like wha-"my phone vibrating in my hand stopped me from finishing my sentence.

…..:_**Don't be mad at Ty he doesn't even know this is why i wanted his phone I just wanted your number xoxo**_** Spence.** I added her number to my phone.

Ashley:_**why would I be mad I was going to ask for yours. You just beat me to it xoxo Ash.**_

Spencer:_**R U going 2 stay 4 the party.**_

Ashley:_**idk but I'm not really in the mood.**_

Spencer_**:same here just wish there was somewhere I could go.**_

Ashley:_**how bout we stay for awhile then leave you can come to mine.**_

"Dude who are you text bombing"Ty asked as sat down next to me trying to peak at my phone

"No-one"I closing my phone and putting it on the table.

"So are you going to stay for the party I have everything sorted out. The guys are bringing the booze and Amy from our class said she can sort out the sounds. So we are set"

" I might hang around for a little while then head off if that's okay its just I have to be at the garage at eight in the morning to get my viper"

"That's fine. So who were you Texting"

"A girl I know"He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do I know her"he said eyeing up my phone when it went off.

"No" I said grabbing my phone and taking off.

"Ashley come back here"he said chasing me out towards the backyard.

"you don't know her Ty"Spencer must have heard us running around because she was leaning against the door frame.

"I will soon find out"he said smirking as he came towards me trying to take my phone.

"Heads up Spencer"I said as I through it towards her but having Ty Tackle me into the Carlin's swimming pool while it was flying through the air.

As I resurfaced I saw Spencer bent over laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Dude really tackling me into the pool" I said as I splashed Ty.

"I just want to know who the hottie is that your Texting I mean she but be hot if your Texting her"

"She is not hot okay. She's gorgeous and an amazing person"I said looking over his shoulder and into Spencer's eyes. She smiled and walked into the house.

"Oh You got it bad"He said pulling himself out of the pool and then reaching his hand out for me.

"Yea I know"I said getting out of the pool just as Spencer came back with two towels.

Ty wrapped it around himself and walked into the house leaving Spencer and me alone.

"did You really mean that"she asked looking away from me.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Spencer"She smiled and then leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek then handing me my phone before walking away while I stood there smiling like a goof feeling the heat on my cheek.

I heard my phone go off noticing I had two messages I read the first one.

Spencer:_**Sure beats staying here with Ty and his drunken m8s.**_ I had to laugh at that.

Spencer:_**your amazing to. Xoxo Spence**_

Ashley:_**are you still going to come over we can watch a **__**Movie**__** and just hang out xoxo Ash**_

Spencer_**:**__**sure sounds like fun. You better sneak me out before Ty notices lol xoxo Spence**_

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked inside to see Spencer walking back down the stairs.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes or are you just going to walk home so you can get ready for the party"she asked while playing with her fingers.

"Um ill go home but do you want to pack an overnight bag and I will take it over to mine. Then you don't have to worry about coming home to well whatever"

"Sure let me go pack one then you can go"

"Okay" I said smiling as she walked back to her room.

_**An:okay so im going to leave you hanging till I get the next one up witch should be soon if I motivate myself enough Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kind of a fill in.**_


	4. Sleepy

**An:Sorry readers I know im kind of late with this update but I have been blocked and reading so many amazing stories hope you enjoy this you for your review im sorry if I missed some of you.**

**1southlover: _I was going to leave this but when I had other saying you need to continue I wanted to for my readers. I hope you are liking how this is going and thank you for your review._**

**Inviziblinc:_thank you for the review. I know what you mean its just to me it kind of was but is still important to the story._**

**Noodles307: _I know right me and my brilliant mind thank you for the review._**

**Q:_I don't know yet you will have to wait and see but things will be __alright__ in the end._**

**Sheemasheem_:its so great to hear that you do because it means so much to me I mean I'm not the best at writing but I try so thank you for your review._**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters from S.O.N I only own O.C and Plot.**_

**Spencer's P.o.v**

I'm Spencer Carlin I'm 17 years old I have 2 older brothers Glenn who is at college and Ty who is a year older and is a senior at king high. My mother Paula is a doctor and my father Arthur is a counsellor. I recently became the head cheerleader for my school squad which is weird because the position is for seniors. I take 2 AP senior classes which I find easy and have done most of the work already. So I get the time to mess around if I want. I came out about 2 months ago and my mother was a bit off but she has come to terms with my sexuality and said it wasn't because I was gay it was because she had plans for me and didn't fully understand.

When Glenn left for college Ty was trying harder and this improved our relationship. I remember the first time I meet Ashley. Ty and Ashley have been friends for a few years so when I first met her I was younger and had not come to terms with my sexuality. I think that I have always known and I mean I have had a crush on Ashley for I would say 4 months every time I would see her I just felt a pull towards her but never reacted but now I have no idea what will happen I mean I have her number and we have these moments and I just have no idea any more.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you ready to go" Ashley yells over the music.

"yea I'm kind of bored and you suck at dancing"earning a chuckle in response

"you know that's not true Spencer" she whispered into my ear.

Things where heating up between us but its not that I didn't want this its just I want more from her than dirty dancing and a good time I want to see where things go.

"so are we going now or what"

"yea come on"she grabbed my hand lead me through the crowd.

"so what are we going to do when we get to yours" I said as I intertwined our fingers as we started walking towards her house.

"well I said a movie earlier so you can choose when we get there"she said as she looked down at our hands I could tell she was trying to hide a smile.

When we got to Ashley's she gave me directions to the guest bedroom where she had put my stuff and told me to change. I changed into a tank top and boxers. On my way back to the living room I notice that Ashley's room is 2 doors down. When I walked into the living room Ashley was sitting on one of the couches snuggled up into a zebra patterned mink blanket.

"finally Spencer I was starting to think you got lost"she said while finally looked up. I could tell she was checking me out but I wasn't going to say anything.

"My eyes are up here Ash"oh wait I just did

"huh oh um so the movies are over there"

"what are you in the mood for"That sounded dirtier than I wanted it to.

"whatever you want how about a thriller"

"why a thriller"

"well a horror or a comedy is kind of clique"I get her point but I wanted a horror.

"so you pick then" I said poking my tongue out.

"I would put that away if I was you" She winked over at me and then stood up and walked over to the DVD cabinet.

"do you want a blanket Spencer?"she said as she walked back over.

"no I'm okay,did you pick"

"yea I'll go and put it in"she put the DVD in and walked into the kitchen about 5 minutes later she walked back in with a bowl of popcorn and sat it between us. She pulled her blanket back over herself and snuggled back into the couch.

About 60 minutes into the movie I was scared. So she just had to pick one of the most scariest movies she had. There was no way this was a thriller. I faked a cold chill. Ashley saw this and motioned me over by lifting her blanket and held her arms open.

"sorry its just kind of cold now" I whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face me."Its okay. You know its okay if your scared"

"So maybe I am a little but im cold too"she smiles and pulls me closer.

"Do you want me to turn it off"I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a soft yawn that escaped my lips.

" I will take that as a yes. Why don't you just go up to bed and I will clean up and see you in the morning"

"If your sure"I stated sleepily

"yeah I will see you later"

"night"I said as I started walking towards my room for the night.

When I awoke from a nightmare or should I say 'morning-mare' I couldn't get back to sleep. I looked over at the clock and it was 4:30Am. I didn't know what to do so I got up and went down to get a glass of water I was sure Ash wouldn't mind not like im snooping. When I got down stairs I noticed that Ashley was asleep on the couch. I quietly walked over and kneeled down in front of her and tried to wake her.

After a couple of minutes she started responding and slowly opened her eyes.

"what's the matter"she whispers in a husky sleepy voice.

" I had a bad dream and then woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I came to get some water and I found you on the couch"

"oh are you okay"

"yea im just really tired"

"why don't I get you a bottle of water and we head upstairs"she said appearing more awake.

"okay"

Ashley walked into the kitchen and got 2 bottles of water. She grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs towards her room.

"you don't have to come in but if your still a little freaked out you can come and sleep in here"

"Thank you Ashley"I said as I followed her over to her bed.

"What side do you normally sleep on"she asked and she put one water on one night stand and the other on the opposite.

"Left"

"good cause I sleep on the right or in the middle"she said as she smiled at me and then pulled back the covers and got in.

"Are you going to get in or just stand there"she said with a sleepy smirk.

"oh yeah sorry"

"yeah I know not everyday that you get to share a bed with someone as gorgeous as me"

"You are so full of yourself"

"I know and I have reason to be I mean look at me"look I did.

**TBC..**

**next chapter should be up soon hope you liked this and if you haven't already check out these amazing stories.**

*Teacher's Pet » by sparkles04

*Saving Me » by hollymarie4

*Worlds Away » by Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

*Remember Me » by Sgarc12

*Degrees of Seperation » by msblaze

*Someone Like You » by AmateurHour87

*One Last Chance » by ClosetRomeo

*Fly Me to the Moon » by ProfaneMakeInsane

and many many more.

Bye for now …..xoxo V.


	5. What is she up to?

AN:A quick lame chapter for you all enjoy. please review i need them lol. love...V.

Disclaimer:same as always

Spencer's P.o.v

When I awoke the next morning I found out something about our little Ashley she is a snuggling cuddlier. Don't get me wrong it was the cutest thing I have seen in a long time but when your phone is ringing non-stop and you really need the bathroom it kind of gets in the way with her griping onto you for dear life and nuzzling your neck. When I finally got out of her grip I grabbed my phone and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hello" I said before checking the caller I.D

"_SPENCER CARLIN WHERE ARE YOU_" so not good.

"good morning mom" I said in a overly cheery voice.

"_Don't you good morning me young lady. We will talk about this later get home now_"

"Give me 5 minutes mom sorry bye"

I walked into the guest room and changed then wrote a small note for Ashley.

_Hey I had to leave my mom's home and called and had a spaz at me so text you later xoxo your teddy bear._

When I walked into her room I noticed she had replaced me already with my pillow (Insert frowny face here).I walked over and placed the note on her night stand then walked out towards the front door. When I got home I heard yelling and knew I should get inside before I get in more trouble. Oh shit this place is a mess.

"Finally. Ty go to your room you can clean this all up in 5 minutes then you will be going back"I heard my mom say as I got closer to the lounge.

"Right where were you Spencer and don't lie to me"

"well I told Ty that he shouldn't have a party but he did it and Ashley came over and we where bored so we told Ty to get everyone out and clean up but he didn't so we went over to her house and I spent the night in the guest room"I stuttered out.

"Oh okay honey well if you were safe and at Ashley its fine why don't you go up to your room for now. Oh and tell your brother to get down here and clean this mess up"she said smiling. I swear if her face got stuck like that she would look like the joker.

When I reached my room after telling Ty to go down stairs my phone started buzzing.

Ashley: _**what happened, Teddy bear?**_

Spencer:_**Ty didn't clean up mom and dad came home early and I wasn't at home they were pissed and worried, and yeah teddy bear I mean turns out your a snuggling cuddlier LOL.**_

Ashley: _**I so do not cuddle ;)**_

Spencer: _**you do and it was cute and when I got up you started cuddling a pillow :D lol**_

Ashley: _**so not saying I do but I guess my real pillow was missing so I had to cuddle the next ting I could find :D**_

"Spencer can you come down here"My mom yelled up the stairs.

"uh sure be there in a second"I said as I got up and started walking down the stairs quickly sending a Text to Ashley on the way.

Spencer: _**text you later Ashy Bear ;D**_

"what's up mom"I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"well I'm going to the store to get things for Saturday night dinner are you going to come with me I could use your help"

"Uh yeah sure mom,when are we leaving"

"why don't you go for a shower and get changed and then we will go"

"okay I will be quick" I said as I put my phone on the counter and walked to the bathroom.

_**Paula's**__** P.O.V**_

when I saw Spencer put her phone on the counter top I knew I had a chance. So I quickly picked it up and sent a message to Ashley's phone about coming over for dinner tonight.

Ashley:_** Nice nickname not lol I don't really mind and **_ _**If its okay with the rest of your family can I bring Kyla,mom and dad are away again and I don't want to leave her at home alone xoxo Ashy bear**_

Ashy Bear? Oh that's cute. I wonder when they will start dating its only a matter of time. I knew they would be good together. I quickly text back saying it was fine.

"**What are you doing with my phone**" caught in the act. She came over and took it off of me.

"Nothing Spence just checking the time"she looked at me suspiciously.

"yeah right whatever,lets go"

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I knew my mom was up to something so I went and looked though my phones Inbox. She sent a text to Ashley. She is so embarrassing. Tonight is going to be so awkward.

"Spencer are you ready to go"

"yes mom" I said as I put my phone into my back pocket and walked out the door.


	6. Really Kyla

**Disclaimer:same as always. Wish I did own them though I only own Ty,Austin and more that are coming.**

**AN:so im being super nice and updating again hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review I love hearing feedback. Thank you for reading love …..V.**

So far the dinner has been uneventful I mean apart from my mom's constant talking and asking random questions about Ashley and trying to get to know kyla even better than she already does.

"So tell me Kyla how is your love life going"Omg really mom. See embarrassing.

" well Mrs Carlin at the moment I am staying focused in my studies"Kyla said with a smile as Ashley snorted in the background.

"Are you okay over there Ashley"

"sorry Mrs Carl- I mean Paula I am fine"

The rest of dinner was fine we all decided that we would go out back and enjoy the view while my parents were watching a movie inside.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas next week"Ty asked as be took at seat on one of the lounger chairs.

"mom and dad are going to be away until after Christmas so not much. Right Ky?"

"Yeah we will most likely just stay home and get take out I mean there is this awesome Chinese place about a block from here and because we just finished for the school break we wont have to worry about anything. What about you guys?"

" I think mom and dad want us to go down to the cabin for Christmas am I right Spence"

"Mom said something about it when we were shopping today" I said while remembering the7 awkward conversation I had with mom about how I can tell her anything.

"If we do go Ash you and Kyla should come with us I mean we would have spare rooms and enough space in the car we would be taking"

"I don't know we wouldn't want to intrude on you family Christmas Ty"

" I'll go talk to mom about it and see if we are going and if you two can come im sure she wouldn't mind"he said before walking out.

"So" Kyla dragged out about two minutes after Ty left and after I had begun my Ashley dazing.

" what's going on with you two"kyla asked.

"Nothing"we both all but yelled at her.

"hmm okay" I really hope this is the last of her questions

"So mom and dad said we are defiantly going and you two are more than welcome to join us all you have to do is be apart of our family traditions"thank god for Ty interrupting.

"What kind of family traditions"Ashley asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"you know like Christmas dinner, and we do secret Santa as well I don't know its kind of normal" I said smiling at her.

"Oh okay that's cool so when and how do we know who we are getting"she said as she looked me up and down

"we can do it now get it sorted out,just come inside"Ty said as he interrupted Ashley's gaze by standing in front of me. I just rolled my eyes because he is all about the presents.

"sure lets go" she moved off of her seat and gave me subtle wink.

XxXxXxXxXxX

so turns out I got kyla which kind of sucks but not really I mean it would be easier than my parents or Ashley but yeah I don't really know. I had to laugh though because my parents ended up with each other so we didn't have to worry.

"So who did you get"Ashley asked me as she sat down next to me outside

"that is so cheating you can't ask ash" I said as I poked my tongue out at her.

"what did I say about that tongue Carlin"she raised her left eyebrow at me.

"I don't really remember why don't you show me" I said as we both leaned in smiling.

"Ashley have you seen my phone I think I-"kyla said as she burst through the door and stopped seeing what was about to happen.(Thank you{being totally sarcastic BTW} Kyla )

we quickly split apart. I looked up to see Kyla smirking leaning against the wall.

"So I would call that nothing but.."

"You left your phone in the viper Kyla,bye now" Ashley said looking very pissed off might I add.

Kyla took the hint and left. Ash was about to say something when my mother walked out and announced that she would be heading upstairs to bed and that Ashley and Kyla were welcome to stay here as long as we were all not up to late.

"So do you want to stay over"

"um sure why not what do you think they wanna do "Ashley said pointing to Ty and Kyla who were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"lets go find out"I said as I grabbed her hand and spun on my heel walking towards them.

"Hey guys what do you want to do"

"hey Ash why don't we ago to that beach party I mean its only like 9:30"

"I'm not really in the mood Kyla you can go if you want"Ashley said as she sat down on a stool.

"well I was going to sneak out and meet the guys there so I can drive you Kyla"Ty offered.

"Sounds good I think Austin said he would be there so I'm so going "(Kyla's Boyfriend lol people)

"Alright see you later Ash. I assume you will be staying here as well Spencer I mean you look tired"Kyla said with a smirk.

"Bye Kyla see you later"I said with a tight smile.

"sorry about Kyla, I swear she was dropped on her head one to many times as a baby"

I nodded and let out a chuckle "Do you wanna watch T.v in my room"

"sure"

when we got into my room Ashley looked around curiously. Then jumped onto my bed it was very cute but all I was thinking was she can stay there all she wants I am liking that view.

"so are you going to stare at me all night or turn you T.v on"she laughed as she saw me snap out of it .

"um yeah sorry" I mumbled as I turned it on the sat next to her on my bed.

After 5 minutes we both decide to get more comfortable so I gave her some clothes to change into and walked into my bathroom to get changed myself. After about an hour of watching some random T.v shows Ashley complaining about what we were watching I told her to choose something and we would decide together but as soon as she had he mind set on one program she would change it again.

"this is like the third program and now you don't want to watch it" I

"no its dumb now give me the remote"she said leaning over to get it"

"no its mine"I said as I placed it under my body.

"Spencer I don't want to watch this"she said as she moved over me more top try and get it.

"Nope"I said as she moved again.

"Spencer"she said as she tried to push me off the bed to get it.

"Oh you so did not just try to push me off"she was nearly on top of me right now.

"And what if I did"she said with a smirk eyes locked on my lips.

"Then this is what happens"I said as I pushed her over me and onto the floor.

"your so going to get it now" she said as she pulled me down with her.

We were both breathing hard now I was basically on top of her. Both of us staring into each others eyes I was the first to break contact as I leaned down halfway and she leaned up the rest and then our lips meet for the very first time in a slow sweet kiss. We both broke away with a smile on our faces. I stood up and held my hand out for her and helped her up.

"so that was" All I could do was smile

" I know"she smiled back

"so do you want to maybe go out with me sometime"she asked me looking anxious.

"I would like that a lot some day after Christmas"

"yeah sounds good"she said smiling.

"I am so tired"I said letting a yawn.

I got into bed and pulled the covers down. Ashley moved over to the other side of the bed and got under as I pulled the covers up.

"Do you mind"I said as I moved closer.

"Spencer I do remember a chat we had so no I don't mind"she said as she opened her arms for me.

We both fell asleep soon after getting comfortable.

**An:hope I did this justice and you enjoyed it remember Review.**


	7. Merry Christmas

_**AN:just a short x-mas chapter I might move on from here a bit its totally up to my readers. I just wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas and happy holidays with family and friends I hope you all have and amazing time...love...V**_

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing but O.C's and plot.**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

I really had no idea what to get Spencer so I asked Ty for help. I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to get her something special but Ty was no help at all. I ended up getting her a necklace I saw on the internet () before the trip.

So here I am now waiting for Kyla to get her ass down stairs so we can leave and go meet up with the Carlin's.

"Kyla hurry the hell up"I yelled up the stairs.

"Shut up Ash I'll be down in a second"

"that's what you said five minutes ago"

"yeah well im coming now. Gosh ash whats the big deal anyway"she said as she walked down the stairs with her suitcase.

" I just want to go okay" I said as I walked towards the front door with my duffel bag

"yeah yeah whatever oh and by the way I am so not sitting next to you I know how you get"

five minutes later we are standing on the Carlin's doorstep waiting for Ty to get all of his stuff in the car.

"Hey guys"he said as he walked out the door everyone following behind.

"hey"I said as I focused on Spencer alone.

"hi" She said quietly looking down. I could tell she was nervous because she was biting her lip.

"Get in the van everyone"Arthur yelled after putting all of the bags in the boot.

"As I said before we left the house im so not sitting next to you Ashley" Kyla said as she walked past me to get into the car.

"Me neither Ash your on your own"Ty said as he followed Kyla to the car.

"What are you two even going on about"i asked getting agitated.

"Oh please you so know Ash you get all angsty and can not sit still"kyla said as she opened the car door.

"Fine I'll sit at the back" I said as I pushed past them and into the very back of the car.

"So I guess I have to sit next to you"Spencer whispered in my ear as she got in the car.

"which by the way I so don't mind"she said as she put on her seat belt.

"well maybe I do" I said as I smirked at her she gently slapped my arm.

"your so mean"

"what that wasn't even mean Spencer don't be so sensitive"that got me another slap.

" I'm sorry okay" I said using my cute pouty face.

"fine just this once you can get away with it"she said as she smiled and linked our fingers together.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

for most of the trip Spencer would do something that would get my attention even if she wasn't trying to. I mean if she laughed or smiled she had my full attention even if she would start playing with my fingers without even knowing and I didn't even mind one bit because it meant I was still holding her hand in mine. Mr Carlin had just informed us that we would be at the cabin in 10 minutes so I was really excited. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and smiled at Spencer.

"are you excited"she asked quietly because at some point in this long trip Ty and Kyla had fallen asleep.

"yeah I mean this is basically my first family Christmas in a long time even if its not my family. I said sadly.

"Ash your as much a part of our family as I am you and Kyla. I mean it" she corrected me on my look.

"It means a lot to us that we can be apart of your Christmas tradition this year" I smiled shyly.

"It should I am so awesome, your just so lucky that you can" I just laughed.

"Where did this Spencer come from I didn't think you had an ego as big as mine"i said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

" I have no idea what you are talking about"she said before turning back to look outside the window still holding my hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I was sitting outside sipping on a hot chocolate wrapped up in my favorite hoodie when the door creaked open and Spencer walked out.

"you do know its 11:57 right. You should be in bed"

"Really Spencer?"

"what"she said looking confused

"come here" I said as I patted the chair next to me.

She sat down and stole my hot chocolate

"can I have a sip pretty please"she said with a pout.

"Fine"could I really say no to that face.

"mm So good thank you Ash" _**really Spencer you just have to tease me.**_

"Your welcome"

"so um I don't really know how the gift giving thing goes but I wanted to give you yours because I got you" I said as I pulled the long box out of my pocket.

"Merry Christmas Spence" I said just as she opened the box.

"Wow can you put it on me"she asked as she passed it to me and pulled her hair to one side.

I stood up and put It on placing a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Merry Christmas Ash"Spencer said as she leaned her head back and softly kissed my lips.

_**AN:hoped you enjoyed happy holidays and don't forget to REVIEW. Please excuse mistakes I wrote this chapter at 3:00am. Lots of love...V**_


	8. What is going On?

_**AN: here you go another update for today hope you enjoy but um yeah you might not just read and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer:Same as always**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

when I awoke the next morning I realised I had fallen asleep outside with my head resting on Spencer's shoulder. I sat up a little just so I could see her. Its just when ever im with her I need to see her I need to be close I can't help these feelings I have and we haven't even be on a date yet.

" You know Its not polite to stare"she mumbled while trying to open her eyes.

"well what if I can't help it" I playfully added.

"what's the time" I checked my watch.

"After 12pm. Where is everyone"

"Inside somewhere. I don't think they know were out here"

"probably for the best I mean your mom-" she stopped me before I could say anything.

"Oh god I know"

"So what do you want to do I mean with us. With what's happening" I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"I don't really think its any of their business. We have to decide what we want and where this goes" she said gently circling top of my hand with her thumb.

"Well I want you. I want an** us**. Like I said before we left I want to take things as they come including that date I mentioned" I said staring into her eyes.

"I'd like that"she said as she leaned into my side. I placed a kiss on top of her head and interlaced our fingers.

"No matter how comfortable you are Ash I think we should move before my mom comes looking and interfering"

"Yeah your right and I mean I did hear a mention of a Christmas Lunch. Someone said it was a tradition"

"Do you only think about your stomach"she laughed as she stood up and stretched.

"No. I think about a lot of things but mostly You" I said trying to hide my face as I said it.

"charming"she said as she pulled me up and into her.

"I try" I said as I leaned further into her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

When I tried to pull back she put her arms around me and placer one hand on the back of my neck deepening the kiss.

"Ash are you out her-"We pulled apart at the sound of Kyla's voice.

"Kyla what are you doing out here"

"Well Ash Mr and Mrs Carlin have prepared Lunch and were wondering where you were"she said smirking at us.

"I just fell asleep out here and um Spencer here came looking for me"

"Well she found you Ash"

"Kyla we just um"Spencer tried to back me up but knowing we were caught.

"Its fine Spencer you Don't have to explain I just wish you guys would have told me I mean yeah I knew there was something going on I mean I almost caught you kissing the other day"

"Kyla its none of your business okay stay out of it" I said getting agitated.

"Ashley" Spencer warned.

"Sorry Kyla its just we don't really know what's happening yet all we know is we like each other and we want to give this a try"

"I get it Ash and By the way I am so not going to say anything I know what your mom's like Spencer so if you want me to stay quite its fine by me"she said smiling at us.

"Thank you Ky" I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"yeah thank you" Spencer said and repeated my actions.

" I will see you inside"Spencer said as she walked past us.

"you have got it so bad Ash"

"Huh" I said turning around and facing Kyla.

"nothing Ash lets go" she said as she lead me inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

"So hows the meal guys"Mr C asked as we all started digging in.

"Amazing Mr C" I said as I wiped my mouth and took a sip of my water.

"I Agree with Ashley Dad it is Amazing"Spencer Said as she looked at me from across the table. I gave her a shy smile.

"Me to Mr Carlin this is one of the best meals I have ever had. Thank you for inviting myself and Ashley to come down here with you all"

"Its quite alright I'm glad you are enjoying yourself both of you are welcome anytime"

I was about to take another sip of water when I felt a leg brush against mine under the table. I looked up and saw Spencer Smirking into her water Glass. What was I going to do ignore it hell no.

After about 2 minutes of our grope war. Kyla whispered into my ear to tell Spencer to stop it because the last time she got her instead and because if she noticed it before her leg got brushed then so would everybody else. So what do I do I excuse myself from the table and walk out into the hall and Text Spencer.

Ashley:_**You have to stop that you got Kyla and she said others would notice soon babe xoxo**_

Spencer:_**you called me babe :D and fine for now xoxo **_

when I walked back in I took my seat and resumed eating.

"Spencer put your phone Away"

"Sorry mom I just got a Text from Madison saying she wants to hang out when I get back"

"Oh well that's nice of her but I thought that you were hanging out with Ashley now"

"MOM"

"what its true"

"Mom Ashley is my friend not Spencer's"Ty said loudly towards Mrs Carlin.

"what I can be friends with Ashley if I want to Ty" Spencer said standing up.

"No Spencer you can't you have all your cheer leading friend's you know how they are. There is no way you would want to be seen with Ashley around them. You maybe the head cheerleader but you still care about what they think and you know they don't like Ashley. Hell me and Ashley are outcasts at the school the only reason I had that party was because I got you to ask people to come" Ty stood up and yelled at her.

"That's so not even **TRUE** Ty" Spencer yelled back.

"Really Spencer?" he said.

I took her silence as enough.

"Excuse me" I said as I stood up and headed for the front door.

"Ashley" I heard Spencer calling after me. I stopped still facing the opposite direction.

"What Spencer?"

"You know how it is"

"Yeah but I thought you were different I mean we haven't even been out on a date yet and there is already this Drama I mean Ty's just trying to protect me isn't he. I want to see where this goes but I cant deal with this right now. We are heading back tomorrow so please Don't Try and make me see your side because right now I just can't"

"So what your just going to close yourself off to me"

"Yeah that's exactly what im going to do for a while" when I tried to walk away she grabbed my arm.

"Please Ashley"

"Not now" I said as I ripped my arm from her grip and walked away.

**TBC**

_**AN:Please don't hate me. It should get better soon..**_


	9. You found me Didn't you?

_**AN: so happy late new yeah I had a little writers block but im back. I would love to see what people think more I know I get a few reviews but it would be nice to see more if you enjoy this let me know. In a previous chapter I recommend a few stories but I didn't ask so im sorry to those authors. Hope everyone is enjoying this new year and lets make it great.**_

_**Disclaimer: same as always I own nothing but plot.  
><strong>_

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

_**previously **_

"_Please Ashley" I begged_

"_Not now" she said as she ripped her arm from my grip and walked away._

_As I was about to follow her I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Kyla looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I'm not sure if she felt sorry for me or the fact that Ashley walked away._

"_Just let her cool off Spence"she said as she walked me towards the door._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next few days were tense the car ride home was excruciating. I could feel her gaze and it hurt me to know that I was capable of hurting her like I did. I just couldn't say anything I was frozen. I have no idea what is holding me back but there is just something about this situation that I just don't understand. I tried talking to Ashley but she wouldn't budge she wouldn't even look at me if I was looking at her.

"Spencer would you please Take this over for Kyla she left it in the Car" my mother said as she held up Kyla's cell phone.

"I can't, get Ty to do it" I said from my spot on the couch.

"No Spencer you are friends with Kyla so stop avoiding that house and go now"she said as she passed me the phone.

"Fine" I said as I stormed out of the house.

When I got to Kyla and Ashley's I rang the bell and stood waiting for somebody to answer. When nobody did I tried the door which was unlocked. Okay so im not into the whole breaking and entering thing but I know who lives here so its okay right? And technically I never did break anything so I'm All good right?.

When I stepped inside I walked towards the lounge area when I heard strumming of a guitar coming from down the hall way. I followed the music and ended up outside Ashley's bed room. I was about to walk away when I heard her voice fill the room.

_**In the end **_

_**everyone ends up alone **_

_**losing her **_

_**the only one who's ever known **_

_**who I am**_

_**who im not **_

_**and who I want to be.**_

_**No way to know **_

_**how long she will be next to me**_

_**lost and insecure **_

_**you found me,you found me**_

_**laying on the floor**_

_**surrounded,surrounded**_

_**why'd you have to wait**_

_**where were you,where were you**_

_**just a little late **_

_**you found me,you found me**_

"Maybe I was wrong" she said as she stood up and turned around.

I tried to move without being heard at least I thought I did until.

"You know I could call the cops on you" I turned around to see Ashley leaning against the wall next to her room.

"I- um yeah" I stammered trying to find the words I so desperately needed her to hear.

"what are you doing here Spencer"she said as she kicked off the wall and walked towards me.

"Phone-Kyla" I really need to fix this.

"Whatever but by the look on your face you heard something you shouldn't of"

"Ashley About-"

"No I mean what did I expect, for you to just drop your attention seeking whore friends to be with me. I mean I must be delusional"

"Its not that okay Ash I'm just scared. I mean yeah I would have you but not for long I mean you wont be at school next year and I will be. I just, I just don't know. You mean everything to me right now and I don't want things like this to come between us. We haven't even been on a date Ash and I already care so much about you so please give me another chance and I wil-"

I was cut off by her lips on mine a feeling I would never quite get use to a feeling that made my heart beat 10 times faster then it should.

"Wow,Great to see that's sorted out but next time do it somewhere more private" We moved away from each other embarrassed. It was then that I noticed Ashley had pinned me against the wall without me knowing. When I looked over at her she was looking at me with a smirk in place.

"um Kyla. I was just here to bring your phone back so im just going to go" I said as I pointed towards the other end of the hallway.

"Thanks Spencer oh By the way tell you mom that she is very Smart"

"Why would she tell her that Kyla" Ashley said as she moved closer to me.

"Oh no reason im just going to go to my room now"she said as she rushed away from us.

"You know im starting to believe your theory's about her she is very sneaky but there is way more to this" I said as I wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked us toward the front door.

"So when will I see you again"she asked as she pulled me into a full hug.

"Oh you know tonight. When you pick me up for our 'Date' Ash"

"But what about Your mom and Ty and everyone trying to get into our relationship"

"Relationship?. I like the sound of that and I will just tell them I'm hanging out with Hannah or someone else" I said as I kissed the side of her neck as I positioned my head on her shoulder.

" you know I'm fine with this all I just don't want you to ignore me or forget about me when your around other people alright. I know your mom is trying to get involved but I just want this all to be about us and not others" she said and kissed the top of my head.

"I understand but we can have this talk later after our Date one day okay" I said as I lifted my head off her shoulder.

"I better let you get home"she said as she placed a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"you had better if you want to go out with me tonight" I said as I chuckled at her cuteness.

"Bye" she said as she took my hand

"Bye"

"Omg would you just go already. Your making me nauseous" Kyla said as she burst through and walked towards the kitchen.

"Go hang out with Austin" Ash yelled towards her.

"bye" I said as I kissed her quickly and walked back to my house.

**AN: I couldn't let them be over before it began so here we go.**

**-next chapter DATE. Any ideas on what you'd like to see**


	10. Date Plans

_**DISCLAIMER:As I have said many times I do not own SoN.**_

_**AN: Hey people its my birthday so I just wanted to post a little fill in chapter before the date I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Ashley's P.o.v**_

I am freaking out right now. Spencer just left and now im leaning against the door with my eyes closed trying to figure out what to do for our date. Our **FIRST **date. I will repeat myself I am freaking out.

"Ashley open your eyes you look like an idiot"I snapped open my eyes when Kyla said this as she walked out of the kitchen with a tub of ice cream.

"And you look tragic"

"Yeah,Yeah whatever. So whats got you freaked out" she asked.

"huh"

"well you have that look on your face that says 'I'm Freaking out what the hell am I doing or am I going to do'"

"Okay I seriously hate it when you do that" I said as I walked past her and sat on the couch.

"You just cant stand that I can read you"she said as she joined me.

"yeah whatever. I just don't know what to do I mean our first date" I trail off trying to think of how I will set this up.

"Ash she already likes you and you always find a way so I wouldn't worry. When do you have to have it done by" she asks as she shovels move ice cream in her mouth missing most off it.

"I'm not sure I think like 2 hours. I have to pick her up and set up the date before then and I am not sur-" I stopped mid sentence with a smirk on my face.

"Oh no what is with the look"she said as she put the tub of ice cream on the coffee table.

"Nothing but can you do me a favor"

""depends what it is Ash you know the last time I did you a favor I got in trouble with the cops"

"Don't be a baby Ky and it was that one time. They didn't even charge you for having it on you and I'm not into that stuff now"

"Okay so what is it"

"I need you to find the tent that is in the spare room"

"why do you need a tent"she looked at me suspiciously.

"You will fine out soon enough. Oh and Ky can you please please make those cute little deserts I like" I knew I was asking a lot but I really want this to go well.

"Fine but only because they are for Spencer to" she said waving he finger at me.

" I have to head to the shop to grab stuff so I can cook ill be back soon okay" I say as I walk out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

okay so there you go a little incite to Ashley's plan

so what do you know so far-tent

-dinner

-desert

but how will these play out

So tell me what you think even though it is very short. Its my B-day so im sorry I didn't have much time to write today.


	11. Dinner Dates and Annoying Mothers

_**AN:hey guys/girls im sorry about the wait im kinda blocked im not really sure how this worked out im not happy with this chapter but I thought you might as well read it. The date was planed in my head but when I went to write it I lost most of it I hope you enjoy but let me know what your thinking. REVIEW PLEASE. Lots of love …...V**_

_**Disclaimer: same as always.**_

_**Spencer's P.o.v**_

"Spencer Ashley's here" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" I yelled as I put the last touches on my make up and walked towards and down the stairs.

"You girls look nice what are you doing tonight" my mom said turning towards Ash.

"Oh just a girls night out. Right Ash" I said trying to be subtle.

"Yeah Kyla's just getting ready so we have to pick her up on the way"Ashley said as she took in what I was wearing.

I had on my above the knee navy simple blue dress with my navy flats. I took this as an opportunity to glance at what she was wearing. Ashley was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight fitted Band Tee paired with her chucks and her favourite leather jacket. I decided on casual/hot hence the heels but When ever I see Ashley even if she is wearing anything she looks amazing.

"We had better head out then right Ash" I said as zoned back in.

"Yeah don't want Kyla to be kept waiting you know how she is"

"yeah night mom. See you when I get home" I said as I moved towards the door

"See you later Spencer and it was nice seeing you Ashley"

"you to Mrs Carlin" I hear Ashley say as we reach her car.

"Okay so you have to put this on" Ashley said as she passed a blindfold to me.

"Why"

"Because it is all apart of my plan" I sigh and comply.

So I'm Bored we have been driving for what feels like ages."Are we there yet" I said.

"We are now. Wait there im coming around to your side"

"Fine" I said before I heard the car door open.

"Okay so take the blindfold off now" As I took it off I realized we were at Ashley's house.

"What the hell Ashley. I only live like 2 minutes from your place" I said frustrated about the trip here.

" I know but I wanted it to be a surprise"she said with a small pout.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm just. I don't know really nervous"

"Its okay. Come on" she said as she wrapped an arm around my waist and leas me inside.

"So this was last minute and all and if you don't like it im sure we can find something else to do" she said as we stopped in front of a closed door.

"Ash im sure it will be fine"

"Okay"she said as she released me and opened the door.

"Ash you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to"

When I stepped inside this house I really didn't know what to expect. What I will say is that this is nowhere near what I was expecting. As I walked into the room the first thing I noticed was the camping tent set up in the lounge with blankets and pillows piled inside to make it comfortable for us. The next thing I noticed was the coffee table was set up into a romantic little dinning table with two pillows as seats and candles in the middle on the table.

" I just wanted to do something special and unique. Why don't you get comfortable and I will grab the Drinks and bring out the food" Ashley said as she took off inside the kitchen.

When she returned she had a bottle of wine. "Its been chilling I was just thinking one glass would go nicely with the meal but I can get something else if you don't want it"

"One Glass wont hurt and I will take your word for it" she smiles and pours me a glass and herself and walks back to the kitchen.

"So um its not much just pasta I made it myself so if you don't like it I can find something else"

"I'm sure it will be the best pasta in the world well apart from my dads" I said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay well that is true"she said as she placed the plate in front of me and took a seat at the other end of the table.

We fell into conversation about random things laughing here and there while we were eating and by The way the food is amazing.

"So what did you think was the meal a winner" She asked just after I finished mine.

"Definitely" she stood up and took my hand leading me towards the tent.

" I will be right back"

"Sure" I said as I got into a comfy position.

"So um Kyla made this because I asked. I'm not really sure what it is but I mean its chocolate and its good so yeah" One thing I will say is I love it when she rambles. I mean it is one of the most Adorkable things that anyone has seen.

"Ash you had me at Chocolate so don't worry about what it is or what it is called"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

We must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember was eating that awesome chocolate desert while watching a movie snuggled together with Ash.

"Ash. Wake up. Ashley"when she wouldn't budge I had to take matters into my own hands.

I placed as kiss on her forehead followed by her cheeks. She moved slightly so I kissed her chin when I moved away from her face I was surprised by a her lips crashing into mine. I gave up the fight and started kissing back. Things were getting heated when Ashley placed her hand under my shirt while I opened my mouth to give her more access.

"Ashley What do you think your doing in my house" we split apart only to see Ashley's mother standing with her arms crossed staring at us.

"Ashley I tolerate your 'lifestyle' but it doesn't mean I want to walk in on it in my own house"

"You mean my fathers house Christine" Ashley said as she took my hand and lead me out to her car.

"I'm sorry about her Spence. Look its already 12 why don't I just drop you off home and we try again another time"

"Ash Apart from your mom walking in on us. Tonight was on of the best nights and I really would love to do it again" I kissed her softly.

" Okay I'd like that"

" I know you would I mean I am amazing"

"You are"she said as she put the car into drive.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

"So will I see you tomorrow or not"

"you will but you better get inside don't want your mom to start snooping" she said with a smirk

"only if there is something to snoop about " I said as I leaned over the center console and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Night Spence" She said as I jumped out of the car.

"Night Ash"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"seriously mom what are you doing" I said as I pulled my mom away from the window.

"So how wad the Girls night?. How was Kyla?.What did you girls do?"

"Night mom"

"Spencer"

"See you in the morning" I said while walking toward my room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

An:thanks for reading.


	12. The Stalkers are back

_**An: here you go a new chapter may or may not post today or tomorrow.**_

_**Disclaimer: same as always I own my imagination and some original characters.**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

" you know what sucks Ash" Spencer asks as we are walking back to my car after our 3rd date. Yeah I know I couldn't believe it either. We wanted to do something simple so I drove us up to my favourite spot overlooking L.A.

"What's that Babe" I said as I threw my arm around her shoulder's.

"That we have 3 days left until we go back to school" It sucks that she brought it up but we did talk about this. All I know is when we do my life is going to be hell.

"Yeah I know but everything will work out" she nodded and leaned into my one armed embrace. I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold babe" I asked. I was wearing my favourite jacket over my hoodie. Where as Spencer was only wearing a light hoodie.

"A little" I withdrew my arm from around her and unzipped my leather jacket and hoodie. I stood in front of her and took her light hoodie off and replaced it with my heavy hoodie and leather jacket. Then slipped her hoodie on. I could feel the brisk L.A air tickling my senses.

"Ash you didn't have to do that" she said as she snuggled back into my side trying to warm me.

"Yes I did I mean your my girlfriend I have to look after you" I said shyly as we reached my car.

"Girlfriend?" she asked as she looked up and into my eyes. As I opened her car door.

"Yeah girlfriend. Do you want to be?"

"Why would you even have to Ask me that" she said before brushing her lips against mine and jumping into the passenger seat.

"Good cause I wouldn't give just anybody my leather jacket" I said as I got into the drivers side and put the key into the ignition of my viper.

"So what did you tell your mom to be able to be here right now?" I said as I started driving back towards our neighbourhood.

"That I was going over the new cheer leading schedule with Madison and some of the other cheerleader's for next week's practices"

"so how are you going to explain that I'm driving you home" I asked with smirk.

"Ash you do know Kyla is thinking about joining right. So she _had_ to be at this meeting" she said winking at me.

"very nice so your going to tell her that I was driving kyla home and offered to drive you as well" I said as I pulled over at my house.

"what are you doing?"

"well you said I had to 'drop Kyla home'. So this gives me time to get my goodnight kiss and say goodnight to you without your mother prying eyes on us" I said as I leaned towards her.

" I guess I understand I mean our 2nd date was eventful when we parked up. I was just really glad you brought the porsche. I mean you can not see anything threw those windows from the outside"

"hey it was not my fault that you jumped me"

"what Ash it was one kiss because you were being Adorkable again" my jaw just dropped.

"don't call me that Spence" I said as my face change into a pout.

"see your doing it again Ash" I let out a deep breath.

"will you kiss me if I admit it" I said with a frown.

"what do you think?" she said smirking at me.

"Fine. I. Ashley Davies am Adorkable. Only when I am around Spencer Carlin. Any other time I am a sexy,gorgeous,hottie that is Bad"

"And there is that ego that has been missing for a few days" she said as she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me softly. The kiss was slow and sensual but neither of us wanted to deepen it at this moment. We broke apart with the biggest smiles. I put the car back in drive and drove the rest of the way to Spencer's.

I jumped out of the car and opened Spencer's door. Then leaned against the car facing the Carlin home.

" I had a great time Ash Spencer whispered as she got out of the car.

"so did I. I will see you in the morning for our breakfast Date okay"

"Night Ash"she said as she gave me an innocent hug.

"Night Spence" I said as I let go of her and moved over to my side of the car.

"Wait Ash" Spencer called out as she rushed back towards me.

"What's up"

"Your jacket" she said as she made a move to unzip it but I stopped her.

"Keep it" I said as I brushed the back of her hand with my thumb.

" But Ash this is your favourite jacket and you hoodie as well"

"well I want you to have both and I know of all people you will look after them plus you look amazing wearing them" I smiled and looked toward the house catching the curtains move.

" I better go we have stalker's" I said with a quiet chuckle.

" I really want to kiss you right now" she whisper into my ear as she pulled me back in for a hug. She placed a delicate kisses on the side of my neck underneath my ear. To the Stalker's it looks like a normal hug which I happy about at the moment.

"See you in the morning" I said as I pulled away. _**Really didn't want to though did you**_.

XxXxXxXxXxX

" So how long was it this time before they took off Ky" I asked as I walked into her room before I have a shower and get changed for bed.

"About an hour. Enough to shower change and pack for Carbo" she said as she looked up from her T.v. Rolling her eyes.

"So how was your date with Spencer" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Amazing as always"

" I'm really happy that you have someone that you can lean on Ash"

"So am I" I said as I sat down at the end of her bed.

"one question though"

"What Kyla" I said as I faced her.

"where's you jacket. Because you were not wearing that when you left"

" I let Spencer keep it. She was cold and I just wanted to warm her up so I gave her my hoodie and leather jacket and swapped with her"

"You let her have your leather jacket?" she asked with her mouth wide open.

" I wanted her to have it and she looked so cute in it" I said smiling.

" But that jacket means the world to you" she as she picked up her jaw and furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand.

"Well so does Spencer and I would rather she had it" I said as I started walking towards the door.

"Your really Falling for her aren't you" she said and I stopped in place.

"you have no idea" I mumbled before leaving.

**AN: so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I thought I might as well update. I am back to college on the 1st so after then I am not really sure what my posting will be like. I will try though. Oh and if anyone her is reading Davies love search and said that they would help me out with challenge idea's if you would PM me and let me know thank you.**


	13. What just happened?

_**An:hey hey. So I know that a lot of people have put this story and my other in to alerts and favourites and it makes me so happy to see that I love that you are enjoying the stories. So here us the next update enjoy sorry it took a little longer that I said.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters and my imagination.**_

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

"Omg. Not you as well" I said as I reached the lounge. There was my mother and father staring out of the window.

"What I wasn't doing anything Spencer I was just getting your mother away from the window" He said moving away from the window and sitting down on the

"Then why do you look so guilty" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you wearing that Jacket" my mother cut in.

"Because I was cold" I said as I moved towards the stairs.

"But You were not wearing that jacket when you left the house" she said.

"What is with all the questions mom"

"Spencer I am interested in your life. I like to be involved"

"you mean meddle"

"No Spencer I.."

"Spencer why are you not telling us anything. Because from the looks of it you and Ashley are dating" my mother said as she followed me over to the stairs looking more than ecstatic.

"Well were not mother. We are just friends" It hurts to say it but it is for our own good I really don't want my mom to interferer. Who knows what she would do.

" Fine I will let this go for now but we will be talking about this soon"

" No we wont because as I have said over and over nothing is going on between us. Ashley and I are just friends" I said as I stomped up the stairs.

"we'll see" I heard my mother say from downstairs. My father humming in response.

I took off and placed the jacket over the chair in my room. Then got ready for bed. When I got into bed the first thing I did was check my phone.

.**hot4spen:** _hey babe just jumped into bed im waiting to call you so text me and let me know when I can. I already miss you. Xoxo Ash _

**Spencer: **_when did you even get a chance to change your name on my phone. :) Cute though lol I miss you too. Call me now!._

About 2 minute later my phone started going off.

"Hey Ash" I said as I found a comfortable position on my bed.

"**Hey babe. What cha doing"**

" Getting comfy. So when I got inside the house mom and dad were stalking us through the window. I just thought it would be my mom" I said with a small chuckle.

" **How did she rope Mr C in" **

"I have no idea but the look on his face when he said he wasn't was priceless"

" **I bet. I wonder if he was spying with her the other times but was in a spot where he could get away faster than her"**

"most likely I mean mom was basically stuck in the curtain. So what are you up to tomorrow" I asked leaning into my pillow.

"**oh um well I have to spend some time with kyla at some point but don't worry I haven't forgot about our breakfast date"**

"Good because I would miss you to much if I didn't see you till later"

"**I better let you get some sleep"**

"yeah you should because I have to get up early because of you" I said chuckling.

"**yeah I know. Night Spence. I Love you bye"** next thing I know is the line is silent and then all I can hear is the dial tone. My eyes wide and jaw on the ground.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

"Yeah you should because I have to get up early because of you" I chuckled at her cuteness. Spencer is kind of a morning person but not if you know what I mean.

"Yeah I know. Night Spence. I Love you bye" once I got over the initial shock of what I said I hung up as fast as I could and jumped out of bed. Throwing my phone somewhere in my room.

" oh my god. oh my god. Oh my god. What the hell did I just do" I stated pacing back and forward.

I was pacing a good 10minute's when Kyla burst into my room complaining I was being to loud. Like I could care less. Because I just said I love you to Spencer and I didn't even know that I was going to it just came out I couldn't help it. I mean I think I do. I knew I was falling but. No I am. Oh my god. I'm in love with Spencer. I only just asked her to be my girlfriend.

"what the hell Ashley you look like you about to hyperventilate" she said looking at like I had 2 heads.

" I... I " I couldn't form words.

**Ring Ring**

I saw Kyla moving towards it then launched over to get it before she could pick it up. After I quick struggle she got out of my grasp and answered the the phone.

"Oh hey Spencer" I looked at her with wide eye's.

" I my sister around" I shook my head furiously.

" Oh yeah um just a minute" she put my phone on mute.

"you have to talk to her"

"No I don't. Not right now I did something stupid Kyla" I said quietly not trusting my phone.

" do you regret it" she asked tilting her head.

I shook my head. "Never"

she smiled then through the phone into my lap then bailed. I unmuted my phone then held it up to my ear.

"hello?" I said hesitantly but then All I could hear was the dial tone.

**TBC**

**An: so um I know some may say it was too soon but I just needed to do it you know. Um things should get better or not who knows. Wait I do lol sorry people im lame I know. Lots of love …...V**


	14. Whispers and Snuggling

_**An: sorry to keep you waiting. I didn't really want to keep you waiting I was going to update right away but life happens so im sorry bout that. Enjoy this and thank you for all of you review for this and my other stories. A Special thank you to lovemeh8meucan'tchangeme. For the recommending Davies love search at the end of a new awesome chapter of Mine. It made my week I swear. Lol sorry rambling. Lots of love...V **_

_**Disclaimer: same as always. No matter how much I wish I did I do not own SoN or Characters from SoN. :(**_

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

I hardly got any sleep that night. I was tossing and turning trying to wrap my mind around what Ashley had said. I didn't really know if I could believe her or not I mean at time I feel as if she does. I just don't want to get hurt because I know as soon as I open up and tell her that I feel the same way things could change. No they will and I just want to protect myself. I know that I am in love with Ashley and most likely have loved her since I met her. Before everything started out. She was never just my brother's best friend.

It was ten to 8 when I finally got out of bed. I decided to get up because there was no point staying in bed all day and having my mother bombard me with questions because I was Fine when I last saw her. When I reached the kitchen my dad was at the stove cooking breakfast for himself and my mom before she had to go to work.

I went straight to the fridge and got a bottle of water then sat down opposite my mom

"Your up early" my mom said as she looked up from her documents.

" yeah I just couldn't sleep any more and I have to get back into my sleep schedule because of school" I said after taking a huge sip of water.

"Do you want some breakfast Spencer?"

"no thank you dad I think I am just going to get something when I go out" I said smiling softly toward him.

"are you sure honey?"he asked. That's what I love about my dad he always checks on you even if it was just food. I know he will always be there.

"Yes dad" I said as I finished up my bottle of water. "I will be back down soon. Just going to take a shower" I kissed my mom and dad on the cheek and went to get ready for the day.

I had changed Into black skinny jeans a light t-shirt and Ashley's hoodie 10minutes before I finally decide I should get back downstairs. I through myself on to the couch and turned the T.v on.

"your mother just left" my dad said as he joined me on the couch.

"You know you can talk to me Spence" he said as I rested my head on his shoulder gazing at the Television.

" I know dad I'm just tired. It's nothing" I said yawning.

"not much sleep hey kiddo"

" not really. I just had stuff on my mind and the whole mom meddling thing is annoying me"

"yeah I know and I am sorry I was spying its just your mother talked me into it. To be honest I just wanted to make sure you got home safe"

" I know dad. I'm sorry If I made you think I was upset with you" I said as I went to stand up.

" I think I'm just going to hangout in my room for a little while and then maybe text Kyla, Nicole,Dylan and Austin and see if they want to head to the beach"

"Okay sweetie I will be around here if you need me"

"thanks dad" I said as I walked up the stairs and flopped onto my bed and pulled out my Ipod. Slipping one headphone into my ear. I had listened to 4 songs when my dads voice disturbed my listening.

"Spencer is that Ashley's car parked in just front of our house" my dad yelled from the stairs.

I dragged myself off my bed and sat on my windowsill. I watched as she debated with herself to get out of the car. She got out of the car and immediately locked her eyes with mine through my window. She stood there frozen. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

**Spencer:**_Did you really mean it?. _she looked up from her phone her intense eyes trapping me in her gaze. She pulled out her phone.

.**hot4spen: **_More than anything I have ever said in my life 3._ I couldn't even bother to change her name in my phone. She looked back towards me. I motioned he inside with a nod of my head.

"Hey Mr C"

"Ashley I thought I saw you car. Are you here to see Ty because he is still in bed"

"No Mr C. I was wondering if I could just go on up and talk to Spencer" Ashley said in a small voice.

"Of course" I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

I could hear her getting closer my heart pounding inside of my chest faster than ever. She knocked on my door then stepped in then shut it and started looking at the ground.

"I Love you too" she lifted her head. I smiled with tears in my eyes ready to fall at any moment.

I walked towards her and stood as close to her as I could. I lifted my hands up. One to cup her face the other to lace my fingers with hers. " I love you too" I whispered onto her lips as I moved in for the kiss.

" I'm sorry I hung up on you Spence I was worried. I just didn't want it to be to soon but it slipped and I meant it but I just" I cut rambling off with a kiss.

"I love you Spence" she said snuggling into my embrace. Wrapping my arms around her I replied.

We spent 20 minutes snuggled together on my bed. Kissing each other softly when we wanted to. We were interrupted by my stomach. So we went out to get some food.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a yummy breakfast the Ashley brought me. _Isn't she the sweetest. _We went back to her house and watched a movie. Which neither one of us were watching because we were staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. After getting caught 5 times Ashley let out a chuckle and started kissing me.

"Thank god you two sorted out your shit but do you really have to do that were anybody could walk in" Kyla said as she busted in on Ashley and I. With a slightly grossed out/happy look on her face.

"Shut up Kyla just leave us alone" Ashley said groaning and looking down.

"your just embarrassed that you got busted" kyla said smirking.

"she has a point Ash you do look a little red" I joked along with kyla.

"Spencer shut up" Ashley growled playfully as she tackled me onto the couch pining me under her.

I smirked up at her. " what are you going to do about it"

she leaned down and whispered into my ear_ Something I will not let you know or anyone Know because it is between us_. Ashley laughed when my lips parted a little more then they should have. She then took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth as she kissed me deeply.

"Ew sister still in the room"

Ashley broke the kiss leaving me breathless only to throw a pillow at her. " Then get out bitch" Ashley said jokingly as she leaned back in.

" I love that you're wearing my hoodie" Ashley said as she played with the top of the zip.

"I didn't know when I would see you again because I messed up. So I just wanted to be close to you" I whispered.

"You didn't mess up"

"I did I shouldn't have doubted us" I said lightly.

"I did they same thing but were okay now" she said as she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

" I would have put on your jacket to but it was to hot. I love that jacket by the way" I said quietly trying not to break the peaceful atmosphere around us.

" I love you in it and I love you" she whispered. As she flipped us over.

" I know I love you too" I said as I snuggled into her.

**AN: hope you enjoyed I don't like to keep them apart for long as you can see but I'm not really sure how things will change in the future ( insert evil laugh here) JJ. Remember to Review I love to read them. Love …...V**


	15. Back to school we go

_**An:Here you go chapter 15 back to school we go. Longer An at the bottom **_

_**Disclaimer: same as always.**_

_**Spencer's P.O.V **_

"Are you ready for school or what Spencer" Ty called from the bottom of the stairs.

" hold up I'll be down In a second" I yelled as I grabbed my school bag and stuffed my cheer leading

into my gym bag.

" come on I don't want to be late Spencer"

"yeah well when I get my car you wont even have to worry about it Ty" I said as I pushed past him and went out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

when I got to school the first thing I did was put my things in my locker. When I saw a small red bag in the back of it. I reached into my locker and opened the small bag.

"what's that" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Madison and Nicole staring at the item in my hands. " I have no idea. It was just in my locker" I said as I pulled the strings so it was closed and placed it in my bag.

" whatever Spencer but we all know you will tell us later you always do" Madison said laughing a little.

"see you in class" I said as I walked past them. I went and sat down on the far side of the quad watching people walk in the school gate as I played with my phone.

.spen: _No matter how hard you play with your phone it wont turn into me babe._

Spencer:_Are you stalking me now._ I text back with an instant smile when I saw her across the quad.

.spen: _when am I not. BTW you look really cute today :) x._

Spencer: _well you look. Okay Nvm because I don't think I could even operate for the rest of the day ;P._ _xoxo._ I looked over to see her raise an eyebrow above her sun glasses.

.spen: _Nice jacket babe where did you get it? I'm pretty sure I have one just like it ;). _she text back smirking at me

Spencer: _Are you just going to do that everytime I wear this. Xoxo. I _text biting my lip. Trying to tease her.

.spen:_ well yeah because I love that you wear my clothes because now you will think about me all day. :D._

Spencer:_ I already do all the time. Because I love you._

"hey Spencer" I didn't even notice Nicole sit next to me.

" Oh hey. What's up" I asked sending a quick glance over at Ash. That went unnoticed.

" nothing I just needed to get away from Madison I mean I can only take her in small dosages" I let out a small chuckle.

" I so know what you mean. So how was your holiday" I asked watching Ashley walk away.

"Oh you know. Mom hates Dad. Dad can't stand mom any more" I looked at her sadly.

" still the same then" she nodded

"but anyway how was your Christmas break" she said smirking at me.

So let me clear this up now Nicole knows I'm gay. Nix is bi but im the only one that knows. At the moment she is dating Dylan who is on the varsity soccer team here at king. He knows too but they are the only two other than Family,Ash and kyla that know. I told Nix when she told me. I also may have mentioned a small crush on a sexy brunette. She moved out here about a year ago and we have been friends since. I feel really bad right now because I spent most of my holiday with Ashley and neglected Nicole.

"It was good" I said biting my lip.

"I bet it was" she said with a wink and a small smirk.

"Shut up" I punched her in the arm. "We haven't even" she gave me a look. " I mean it" I almost yelled in her face.

" gosh Spence you really need to relax" she went to say something else but I quickly covered her mouth.

.spen:_ the sooner this is over the sooner I can see you. I love you. Xoxo _

I stared at my phone for a few minutes before it was yanked out of my hands. I looked up to see Madison holding it and staring at the message.

"Okay who is he?" she asked smiling widely down at me.

"You don't know him" I said taking my phone back and putting it in my pocket. I looked over to see that Dylan had joined us and that is why nix hadn't said anything.

"Is he cute" Madison asked as she sat next to me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her throwing a fake smile on my face for her benefit.

"very" I said dreamily.

"so. He's saying I love you hey?" I nodded.

" how long have you known each other?"

" ages but we only realised that we were really into each other near the end of last year"

" that's really cute. What does he look like?" Nicole finally desired to get involved.

" Madison Omg he is so hot I swear" she said shaking her head dreamily.

"Nikki!" Dylan yelled quietly. Playing along.

"What Dylan he is you should just be glad he's not my type even if he is hot" she said leaning closer. "because your my type and I love you" she added then gave him a peak on the lips.

"what school does he go to?" Madison asked.

"He goes to Avery. He's a senior" I gushed.

" that's cool. What's his name"

Lee" Okay so um I used Ashley's name . So yeah don't judge because she is all I ever think about.

"so when do we get to meet him"

"he's away at the moment hence the message about the sooner its over he can see me" I smiled and grabbed my bag.

" I better get a move on the bell is going to go in" just as I said that it went. "now. See you all later"

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

I was walking down the corridor when I heard something weird.

" Did you hear about Spencer Carlin's new Boyfriend?" a freshman asked her friend as they were standing at a locker.

"Omg I so did. I heard that he is really really hot and he goes to Avery. His name is like Lee or something. Its so sad that he's away at the moment it must suck for Spencer not being able to see him" the other said in a sympathetic tone.

Who the fuck is Lee?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**An: hey hey I hop you enjoyed this sorry about not updating fasted enough I am just trying to get back into the habit of college. I was struggling to think of a name so I was really lame and chose Lee. Lol. Thank you for reviews and alerts I think im up to 51 or so reviews for this story and to me that's amazing the support has been fantastic and I love everything about the reviews. Good or bad lol.**_


	16. Jealousy? is hot on you

An: 2nd for today lol enjoy.

Disclaimer: same as always I own only plot and my own original characters.

Ashley's P.O.V

"I mean for real who the fuck is Lee" I stated as I walked through my front door. After babbling the same thing on the phone to kyla while she was at home sick.

"Um Ash" Kyla interrupted me.

" No I mean what the fuck. I was walking through the corridor and these two freshman bitches were having a conversation about MY Spencer" I rambled on as I reached the lounge.

"Ashley maybe you should stop talk-"

"Shut up kyla I mean who do they think they are who does this Lee guy think he-" oh shit. How long has she been here.

"Why Ashley are you jealous" Spencer said smirking at me sitting at the island in the kitchen

"No. what are you even talking about?" I said innocently.

"Right I'm going up to my room but please refrain from having sex in this kitchen or anywhere I could walk in" Kyla said before sprinting from the room.

"Why does everybody that knows about us think we are having sex" Spencer said raising her eyebrow at me.

I kept quite and crossed my arms.

"So Ash**ley.** What's going on in that cute head of yours" she said as she walked forward bringing her hands up to pull my arms apart.

"Who's Lee?" I asked with a straight face.

Spencer leaned up and bit gently on my earlobe then whispered. "You"

"Me?" I asked getting lost in her eyes until she rested her face in the crook of my neck and started nipping.

"Yeah. Madison grabbed my phone and Assumed you were a guy so I said Lee. Because your MY Ash**ley**" she said as she licked up my neck. Then moved her lips to mine.

"You know it is really hard trying to stay mad at you when your doing that" I said feeling her hands trail up and down my sides as small puffs of her breath hit my lips. The smell of spearmint hitting my nostrils as well as her strawberry lip gloss.

"Of course it is" she said as she placed a soft closed mouth kiss on my lips. I lost control. I lifted her up onto the counter and reconnected our lips as she pulled me closer by wrapping her legs around my waist. Things were getting very heated when I felt water hit my back. I choose to ignore it but then I felt more.

"Bad Ashley. Stop it. What did I say about the kitchen" I tuned to see Kyla standing behind me with a spray bottle.

" that had better be water" I yelled as she sprinted away as fast as she could.

When I turned back Spencer let go and started laughing at me " stop laughing Spence"

she finally calmed down. " okay I'm sorry. I couldn't help it that was so funny she was treating you like a bad dog. Where did she even get that spray bottle from in the fist place" she placed a kiss on the tip of my nose and I frowned more. " come on Ashley." she giggled as she jumped off the counter and pulled me towards my bedroom.

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

I was sitting at the island when Ashley came in rambling. I just couldn't hold in my smirk. I had an Idea that she would be like this because Duh she is Ashley and Jealous Ashley Is hot I had to see it but I also wanted to make sure she knew I was only into her. _Not yet anyway. _Sorry about that. I can't help it ever since we started getting serious I can not stop the dirty thoughts. I even had a sex dream and that is so not like me. I blame Ashley and her dirty mind and her looks it is all her fault. Yep that's it.

We had been lying down on her bed sharing intimate kisses and touches when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller Id.

" _**hey Spencer do you need me to pick you up from you study session with Kyla**_" Ty said on the other end.

" Oh um no Its fine I'm sure Kyla can get Ashley or someone to drive me home" I said winking at Ash. She just shook her head smirking at me.

"_**Um Okay I didn't know Ash was home. I thought she was busy**_" he said. I wasn't really paying attention at this point because the tease in the room just had to start getting changed.

" yeah she just walked through the door. I think I'm going to stay here for dinner can you tell mom?" I said as Ashley climbed up my body smiling at me.

"**Oh Yeah sure. Probably a good thing dads working late so mom's cooking**" he said laughing.

I shook my head at Ashley as she started kissing down my neck. " okay. Um. I . Will. Um see you when I get home" I stuttered out as Ashley nibbled on my pulse point.

"_**Okay bye Spence**_" he said then hung up. I through my phone away as I flipped our position and straddled Ashley.

"that was so not nice" I said as I rocked my hips against her.

"Yeah well I not really that nice. Am I" she replied and then kissed me.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**W**_e didn't do anything but kiss and cuddle after that things were heading there but She slowed us down and asked me about my day.

"So did anything interesting happen when you got to school?"

"not really although I did find something in my locker" I said playing dumb.

"Oh yeah what was It?"

"I never got a chance to open it. Madison interrupted me"

"Why don't you open it now then"

" it is in my bag downstairs I will be right back" I said as I jumped out of her arms and ran down towards the kitchen.

**An: I thought you might like another post today. I just wanted to be awesome for you. Lol reviews make me smile so please make me smile.**


	17. little red bags and getting caught

AN: I had no idea what the little gift would be so yeah and you probably wont like it I don't know its just one of im reviews said something and it made me think uh huh so yeah that reader will know as soon as they read the fist three lines or so. Enjoy. Lots of love ...V

Disclaimer: I do not own SoN or characters from SoN even if I wish I did.

Ashley's P.O.V.

I know your probably thinking what the hell was I doing stopping us but the truth is I just want everything to be perfect. Not just for Spencer but for myself as well. I just want to have a new first time you know. With the person I am deeply in love with.

"So did anything interesting happen when you got to school today? I asked trying to be casual but failing miserably.

"not really although I did find something in my locker"she said trying to play it cool.

"Oh yeah what was It?" I asked.

"I never got a chance to open it. Madison interrupted me" I could tell she was really excited to see what it was. I could see it in her eyes but she was hiding it.

"Why don't you open it now then"

" it is in my bag downstairs I will be right back"she said as she jumped out of my arms and ran towards the kitchen.

I really didn't know what to get Spencer but I knew that valentines day was coming up and wanted to get her something now before everybody goes mental about the day. I had planed on getting her these small stones that said I love you... because. And have reasons why on the back but then I changed my mind not wanting to be lame. So I got something we would both love for many reasons.

"A key?" Spencer asked as she joined me on the bed after returning.

"Yeah. It is for the beach house we own just down the road from us. I wanted somewhere that we could just be us and somewhere we could go if we felt that things were getting hard. I don't know. I just I really want things to be special. That is why I stopped us. I am so scared that things will get complicated and we wont know what to do to fix it. I want to make love with you. I want to share so many things with you Spence and I am so scared that everything is going to change"

"Ash" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. " I love you. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you okay no matter what. I know that things are hard for us and it is because of me but I just I want be with you" She said holding me closer.

" I'm sorry" I said as I pulled away.

"you really don't have to be I love that you thought of that and I love that we have somewhere to go and when the time is right we will"

"Do you want me to cook something or do you just want take out?" I said as I stood up.

"As much as I love your cooking take out please" she said as she snuggled into my pillow.

"okay what do you feel like?" I asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Anything I'm not fussy"

"Ash. Ash. Ash. Can you please get some Chinese" kyla said bursting into my room.

"What the hell Kyla. Do you have like super powers or something because when it comes to food or well us. You are always there" I said as I flung my pillow at her.

"Shut up. Just make sure you get me some fried rice" she said as she turned on her heel and left the room.

" I swear she does that on purpose" I said then heard Spencer chuckle into my pillows.

"so I guess we are having Chinese. Is there anything special you would like babe"

"Ash I told you just get what ever" she said as she turned into me and kissed my nose.

"Ashley im hungry hurry up"kyla yelled from outside my door.

"See what I mean" she gave ma a sympathetic look then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

" I will be right back unless you want to come with me?" I said as I threw on a hoodie.

"I just wanna snuggle into your warm bed until you get back baby" the gave me a cute yawn.

"okay I will be back as soon as I can"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I did get back Spencer was fast asleep on my bed I really didn't want to wake her but I had to. We had dinner then I drove her home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" I will see you in the morning. I will bring the coffee's okay?" I said as I pulled her over the center console.

"okay. Thank you for dinner and I will see you in the morning" she said as she connected her lips with mine.

About a minute into the kiss Spencer jolted away from me and back into her seat because somebody slammed their hand against the window.

" I knew it" I looked threw Spencer's passenger window to see Paula Carlin's face pressed against the window.

" I told you to dive me in the Porsche Ash at least the windows are tinted more than this now she knows" Spencer hissed quietly.

"Spencer dear why don't you come inside and bring Ashley with you" Paula said then headed towards the door.

As we entered the door Spencer noted that Ty was not at home.

"hey mom where is Ty?"

"He decided to go to Matt's house instead of eating here But that is not what is important right now" Paula said giving me that look only a parent would give someone they caught with their child.

"So Ashley what are your intentions with my Daughter"

"MOM" Spencer yelled as she grabbed my hand.

"Spencer I just want to make sure that Ashley is good for you"

"you already tried this mom when you found out ash was gay you tried to push us together"

"And I did an awesome job" she said smirking at us.

" riiight" Spencer stretched out. " well I am going to walk ash out to her car and you are going to stay in here and not spy okay" Spencer gave Paula a stern look then lead me outside.

"That is not even the half of what is to come Ash" Spencer said as she snuggled into my side as we got to my car.

" I don't care. I have you" I said as I place a small kiss on her lips.

" I better go. I will see you in the morning" I gave her one final kiss before getting in my car and driving off.


	18. what?

**AN: so I know that my last chapter was kinda short but they are always kinda short. So the next post I will do will most likely be for Davies love search as I have a writers block that I just cant get over. It took me ages to write this and it sucks in my opinion. Enjoy. Love …...V.**

**Disclaimer:Same as always.**

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

So turns out Spencer and I never got to have our romantic getaway thingy because I am really stupid. I was at school and I was walking down the stairs. I hadn't seen Spencer all day so when she walked past looking well delicious. I kinda tripped or missed a couple steps and ended up falling down and landing awkwardly on my leg. Spencer hadn't noticed and was gone before I yelped out in pain. When I had space to move I crawled to the closest wall avoiding my left leg. Ty and Kyla came to my rescue in the end. Ty carried me to his car and they took me to the hospital. The break wasn't that bad but still hurt really bad. I guess that is what happens when you crack your ankle anyway they gave me some painkillers and plastered my leg up. The cast will be on for a few months which fucking sucks.

"Baby where are you" I heard Spencer say as she rushed through our front door.

"what did you do to your self" she said as she found me in my living room with my left leg propped up on the couch cushions and my head resting against the couch with my arm covering my eyes.

" I'm okay" I groaned out as I removed my arm from my face.

" baby" she said as she sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"How did you do it?" she said as she wrapped an arm around me.

"not really sure. I tripped or missed a few steps at school" I answered.

"Do you need anything" I nodded.

"What?"

"Come here" I said.

Spencer laid her head on my lap and wrapped her arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through her hair with one hand and interlaced my other hand with hers and shut my eyes drifting off.

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

I Haven't seen Ashley all day which is weird. I mean we always have a sneaky moment or two. Even if it is just a look we give each other. After last period I went straight home and found Ty in the lounge.

"Oh Hey Spence what's up"

"Nothing. I'm going to go over to Kyla's I have to talk to her about cheer leading" I said as I grabbed a shirt off of the washing pile.

"she went out not so long ago. I think she is getting some stuff for Ash" he said with a small smile.

" I haven't seen her all day is she okay?"

"Spence. I'm sorry for being a dick. I know she loves you"

"What"

"and I know you love her. So im sorry I had a go at you. I mean your old enough to make your own decisions" he said as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Hug it out" he said raising his eyebrow at me.

"So what happened to ash Ty" I asked

"I don't really know but kyla and I found her. She had propped herself against a wall and was clinging to her knee "

he couldn't say any more before I had sprinted towards the door and Ashley's

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I opened my eyes when I heard the door click open and then shut I carefully removed myself from around Ashley and walked towards the kitchen where I found kyla.

"Hey"

"hey. How is she" kyla asked as she started putting things away.

"Quiet and cuddly. It is quite cute " I answered

" I am not cute" I mumbled from the living room.

" I swear she has super super powers" I laughed

"that's the same thing she said about you" I said as I stated helping her,.

"so what did you have to get" I asked kyla.

" oh um I had to go and get Ashley's prescription and some crutches for school when she goes back. Which will be tomorrow even if I have to drag her there" she said with a small smile.

"Noooooooo"we heard again. So I put the stuff in my hands away and went back out to Ashley.

"You have to baby" I said quietly as I kneeled down in front of her.

" but im so tired" she whined.

" I know baby but you know kyla" I whispered.

"uh huh" she hummed as I kissed her forehead.

"I got to go I love you Ash" I said as I stood up.

"Stay" she said sounding almost asleep

" give me 20 minutes okay" she nodded her head as I walked towards the kitchen.

" I'm just going to run home and get some stuff if its okay with you. Ash doesn't want me to go" I said with a small smile.

"You know it fine Spence. Plus it means I get to see you a little more. We haven't really hung out in while"

"yeah sorry about that"

"hey its cool I get it. Sometimes I just wanna be with Austin but you know"

" yeah. I will see you soon"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I went straight to my room and packed an overnight bag. Then put on my best pout before heading downstairs to talk to my mom.

"there you are" she said as I entered the kitchen.

"um yeah sorry mom I was at Kyla's"

"Well will you help me with dinner"

"Um well you see. I was wondering if I could stay over at Kyla's" I asked trying to keep Ashley out of this conversation.

"Why Spencer so you can make out with Ashley" she said with a smirk. See what I mean she always has to bring Ash up. Which I don't mind just not my mom always doing it.

"Okay fine the truth then. Ashley got hurt and is at home. I didn't want to go but I had to talk to you because I wanted to know if it was okay to stay cause ash asked me to and-"

"Spencer. Okay" she said cutting me off.

"thank you mom" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my bag from by the stairs and my keys off the table by the door.

"Night Mom love you" I yelled as I walked out.

I jumped in my car and drove over to Ashley's. soon as I walked through the door she called me over and pulled me close then snuggled into back.

"I love you Spence" she said before drifting off to sleep I did the same thing.

**AN:So there you go I'm not to keen on writing smut. So if anyone Is interested or could help me out in the near future that would be very awesome just send me a PM and I will get back to you.**


	19. So Damn Cute

_**An: Its been awhile huh?. Sorry guys I'm not going to make any excuses. I just want to say thank you to all of those who reviewed or followed or favorited me or this story. I love all of you for that. It means so much to me that people are reading my work and enjoying it. Anything you guys want to know just ask I don't mind. Lots of love..V**_

_**A special thank you to Lexi10290 for the new Cover art. I think its amazing that you took the time to do that for me. Sorry I didn't upload it sooner.**_

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

I was sitting alone in my room. Everybody else was out when I got home from Ashley's house which was probably normal because it is about 12pm and they were probably at school or work. So here I am bored out of my mind.

"what are you doing home?"

"gosh you scared me" I said as I grabbed my chest.

"Good. What are you doing home. Your meant to be at school"

"um well I kind of woke up late and Ty said that he would cover for me" I said sheepishly.

"Right well don't let it happen again. I know you were helping Ashley but I don't want to come home from lunch and find you home when you shouldn't be. Got it?"

"loud and clear mom" I said awkwardly.

"okay then. Would you like me to make you some lunch" she said smiling at me.

" yes please" I said as I followed her downstairs.

" so why exactly are you home right now when you could be at Ashley's"

" Because she is asleep and I kinda needed to come home and get some stuff"

"stuff like what Spencer" she said as she started making us a salad.

"um my phone charger and a few changes of clothing"

" Spencer, you could of asked if you could stay there longer. Even if it is Friday night"

"Sorry mom I just kind of assumed that you would be okay with it. I mean I will be back Sunday night"

"well then I guess It's okay just for this once but you always have to ask from now on. The only reason I'm letting you go is because I know that there will be no sex. Like I know you had planned"

"MOM"

"What Spencer I know its true. I heard you on the phone with Ashley before she got injured. You know you should really be more quite about things like that"

"Are you serious?" I said as my eyes widened in shock. " This is so embarrassing"

"yeah how do you think I feel" she said placing my salad in front of me.

I was about to respond when my phone interrupted me.

" Hey" I said quietly.

"Where are you? I miss you baby" Ashley's voice was just as quiet and raspy.

" I'm sorry Ashy I had to go home and get some stuff. I'll be back soon I promise. I kinda got caught by my mom when she game home for lunch but I will see you soon"

" I love you" she said sleepily. God she's so cute.

" I love you too. Okay baby I'll be there soon" I said as I hung up smiling.

" I guess you have to go then honey" my mom said as she entered the room after giving me some privacy.

" Yeah I guess I do" I said smiling. " she misses me already. I have no idea if its the medication they gave her but she has been really adorable not that she isn't its just I can not say no to her when she sound so cute"

"well then" she said as she grabbed my plate off of the counter and walked into the kitchen. " you better take this with you" she said as she snapped the container shut.

"thank you mom" I said as I smiled at her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and the quickly ran past her and upstairs to get my duffel bag. " I will text or call you later,love you" I said as I grabbed the salad and gave her a quick hug.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX**_

When I got to Ashley's I noticed that Kyla was home.

" oh hey what are you doing here"

" I kinda live here" she said smirking.

"dumb question I just meant I thought you were at school"

"yeah I was but It got boring and my last class was just going to torture me"

"keep talking like that and I might have to start calling you Ashley" I joked.

"So your staying over this weekend"

"yeah I hope its okay with you I just wanted to look after Ash"

"hey it wouldn't matter if I did because ashley would kill me if I sent you away" she joked.

"Your damn right" we both heard being grumbled from the top of the stairs.

I quickly rushed to Ashley's side and helped her down the stairs and towards the couch in the living room.

"thank you" she said leaning towards me as I stood in front of her.

"what?" I asked as she pouted.

"Kiss" she whispered. I leaned down carefully and kissed her softly.

"yummy" she said quietly then giggled. Yep she is defiantly out of it. Although so damn cute.

" Do you want something to eat or drink baby" I asked quietly.

"some water would be nice" she said smiling at me.

" of course" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

" Are you still tired" I asked as I gave her the bottle.

" a little bit. Can we go back to bed?"

"okay. You finish your water and then we will"

"are you staying all weekend?" she asked as she gave me the bottle.

"yeah baby. We are going to have a quite weekend. Maybe watch some movies later on with Kyla and Ty. I haven't asked yet but mi sure they would like to. We can wait until tomorrow though I think that would be the best idea"

"that sounds good. I'm sorry we couldn't go away like we planned"

" Its okay it not your fault" I said as I smiled at her.

" I know its yours" she said giggling.

"What? Why?" I said panicked but she just kept giggling.

"Okay then don't tell me but it will be brought up again I can promise you that" I said as I helped her stand up and then up the stairs and into bed.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

When I woke up for the second time Spencer was right next to me and it felt amazing and right where I wanted to be always. Her arms wrapped carefully around me as I faced her.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling"

" a little bit better because you were here when I woke up" I said smiling softly at her.

"well then I'm glad your feeling better" she said leaning in towards me as she wrapped her arm around my waist tighter then just looked at me.

"what no kiss" I mumbled as she laughed softly.

"fine" she said giving in.

" I knew you couldn't resist me" I said before capturing her lips again.

"well you are pretty irresistible. So are you ever going to tell me how this happened?" she said as she pointed towards my leg and then leaned our foreheads together.

"Kiss me" I said capturing her lips. Never!.

" Are you awake yet" I heard from behind the closed door.

"No we are not" I said as I leaned back into Spencer. "Go Away" I yelled towards the door. Seconds later it burst open.

" well I can see that your feeling better" Kyla said smirking at us.

"Yeah well Spencer is a great nurse" I said as I winked at Kyla.

"Yep and I even have the uniform to prove it" I turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"well then how come I haven't heard anything about this outfit Spencer" I scolded her softly.

"You never asked" she said playfully. I shook my head.

" I would of if I had known" she moved in and placed a kiss on my neck as she snuggled closer.

" Okay so I am still in the room. You know you have the attention span of a gold fish when Spencer is around" she said as a small giggle vibrated against my neck where Spencer lay.

" What did you actually want?" I asked softly when I felt Spencer's breathing even out against my neck. She really must be tired.

" well being the best sister that I am I brought you up your pain medication but if you don't want it I can just go back down and hang out with your best friend who came to check up on you"

"wait Ty's here" I asked.

"yeah and that better be my sister or else your dead Ash" his voice nearly yelled as he barged in.

"Will you all just shut up. Stop being an asshole. I am trying to sleep" she mumbled into my neck.

"That's definitely Spencer" he said as he pushed Kyla towards me and gave her a bottle of water. " now give Ash the medication and water now. Who knows what she will do if she doesn't get it"

"oh you know I think we should wait" Kyla teased smirking at me.

" why should we wait?" Ty asked

"You even try and do that to Ash and you will have me to answer to. You got that?" Spencer said as she sat up in bed. Glaring at her brother and Kyla.

" That was actually really hot" I whispered into her ear.

"It wasn't meant to be. It was meant to be intimidating" she said raising an eyebrow at me. God I love it when she does that. Its even hotter when Spencer does it.

"whatever this little show is getting boring and kinda disgusting so I am just going to to leave you two alone" Kyla said as she placed the medication and water on my nightstand.

" you better not be up here for to long" she said as she pulled Ty out of the room. Closing the door on the way.

" why are you so tired baby" I asked while moving a little so my leg could get comfortable again.

" I'm not tir-" she said but was cut off by a yawn.

" of course your not" I said as I let her snuggle back into me.

"we have to get up soon though babe" she said as she tried to sit up. Only to be held down by my arms.

" go back to sleep. We still have some time we can waste" I said as I kissed her on her lips then forehead. I just sat there watching her as she snuggled me in her sleep. God I love this girl so much.

_**An: Again thank you all. You know what to do. Read and review they make me smile. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_


	20. Naughty nurse

_**An: so here you go longer An at the bottom please read. **_

_**Disclaimer: same as always I have missed it for a few chapters. So I do not own South of nowhere or any characters. I wish I did like most.**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

Being back at school sucks. The weekend went faster than I wanted it to. Having Spencer over was amazing because all we did was cuddle,watch movies and sleep. She was going to say that she got in late Sunday night but sneak in early morning on Monday. Well lets just say that her plan didn't exactly go to plan when Paula busted into my house in search for her. She pretty much dragged her out of my house. Well until I tried to catch up and fell over. So it all resulted in Spencer staying an extra night to look after me and also Paula calling in ever few hours due to the key that Kyla had given her. It was an eventful night.

"Are you even paying attention Ashley. I swear you never pay attention to anything I say at all" Ty complained.

"Shut up Ty I wasn't even doing anything" I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"do you know how creepy you look right now?"

"what the hell are you talking about now"

" you leaning against your car staring at my sister like a complete predator"

" I am not. A predator Ty? Really?" I all but yelled as I slapped him on the arm.

"you do and it is completely disgusting"

" No its not. Spencer is totally hot. If I wasn't injured right now Mmm" I cut myself off knowing I was getting to him but god is it true. I would do so many bad things to her.

"Thats my sister" he whispered harshly and smacked me in the back of the head.

" Ow you idiot"

" you asked for it I mean come on who does that"

" I can't help that I'm totally attracted to my girlfriend"

" just tone it down. Come on lets get to class" he said as the bell rang.

" Miss Davies what have you done to yourself?" My first block teacher asked.

" Oh its a funny story. You see the cheerleaders thought it would be funny to push me down the stairs and then pelt me with marshmallows" I said cheekily.

"well I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor Ms Davies"

" You bet cha teach" I looked across the aisle and saw Spencer roll her eyes at me but with a smirk on her face.

" Right then lets get down to business" Mrs Hayes said as she grabbed her notebook. "now class for our next assignment we will be working in groups of four. Each group will receive an envelope with the assignment inside as well as the roles in which each member will be playing. So when I call you name please join the other members of your group at the captains desk"

"well this should be good" I mumbled then zoned out. I was brought back in by Spencer's gorgeous face smiling at me and then a voice screeching in my ear.

" oh hell to the no" Madison yelled as she pushed Spencer out of my view.

" Its not like I'm pleased about having you in my group either Madison" I said as I carefully lifted my legs up onto the desk.

"Ms Davies feet off of the desk"

"I have to keep it elevated" I smirked at Mrs Hayes waiting for her to question me.

"Very well then. Now Madison you may not be happy with your group but as I failed to mention before that there will be no changes to the groups or the roles you will be playing" Mrs Hayes said raising her voice at the end so that everybody knew what was up. A few groans were heard around the room mostly from Madison.

" Now the team captains will explain everything. Off you go everyone"

Spencer walked towards the desk in front of mine and turned the seat around and then sat down as she passed me the envelope.

" Your kidding me I'm the team captain" I said frowning.

" well duh we are at your desk" Spencer said smirking while nodding her head.

"Okay then" I said as I read through the instructions " so in the envelope is all of our names with the characters next to them. So Madison your playing Amy. Spencer your playing Sara" I let out a giggle. "Ty you are playing Carly and I am playing James"

" What the hell why am I playing a girl" Spencer started laughing and surprisingly so did Madison seeing as she was being bitchy only two minutes ago.

"Shut uo Ty I have to play a boy so who cares" I said as I joined in on the girls laughter.

"yeah well you are more like a boy than I am a girl" he said pouting.

"Not really showing that by doing that awful attempt at a pout big brother" Spencer said laughing harder.

" okay enough what is the scenario Ash" he said trying to act macho.

" I'll just read what is says" I said grabbing the paper off of the desk.

" Amy and Sara are best friends when Amy tells Sara that she and her girlfriend of two years Carly have become more physically involved Sara begins to worry about her relationship with James. James and Sara have been together for longer and have yet to be physical" wow I guess that means Spencer and I are a couple in this skit. Score.

" Sara confronts James about the issue and they come to the conclusion that when it happens it happens but they should always be prepared. Okay well um"

"This is going to be weird" Ty said as he leaned back in his chair.

"why did we pick health education again Spencer"

" because you said it would be easy Madison"

"oh well I guess this assignment will be with my natural acting abilities" Spencer rolled her eyes as did Ty and I.

" Right class I hope you have gone over your characters scenario and who you are playing. You will receive the script tomorrow and will start rehearsing as soon as you get here so good luck and I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning" Mrs Hayes said just before the bell rang.

" I guess I will see you later Ash" Ty said as he shuffled out of the class with Madison following behind talking his ear off.

" I will see you later right?" I mumbled to Spencer as I got all of my things together.

"later I promise" she said as she touched my hand subtly and then left the class.

When I reached my next class the first thing said to me was your late. Which is probably one thing that I will have to get use to over the next few months. I got bored very quickly so I just sat in my seat and started throwing paper planes at Kyla and Austin.

"Miss Davies" The teacher yelled as he snatched my paper plane out of my grip. "Please grab your things and report to the principles office" What the actual hell. I am being sent to the principle for a paper plane.

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

When I left the health class I reported to the office because I had to sort out some things for the squad.

" I am so glad to see you Ms Carlin. I don't think I would be able deal with the attitude that some of those other cheerleaders have in this day and age" Principle Owen said as he sat behind his desk. " so what exactly are we asking for today" he said with a kind smile on his face.

Before I even had the chance to say anything the receptionist came through the door.

"Principle Owen we have a student here to see you" she said before stepping back so the person could walk in.

When Ashley walked well crutched in I nearly had a mini heart attack. I mean come on how is this even fair on me. At least she hasn't noticed me yet.

" Not that its not great to see you but why are you here Ashley I thought we had sorted all of this out"

" we had but my stupid math teacher had other plans. So here I a-" I smirked at a stunned Ashley.

"Right well I guess you can stay here for the time being and we can sort it out later. You know what to do" he said and Ashley moved over to the desk in the corner of the room.

" now Ms Carlin what were you going to say before being interrupted"

" oh just that the squad and I are trying to plan events if its okay with you that will be held during free time. Lunches and after school maybe even one Saturday"

"what sort of events Ms Carlin" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"well just things like a car wash or anything really we are just trying to raise some money for transportation and maybe even a new uniform. I know that we have funds but we thought that if we were to do this it would not only get us more funds for us to the squad and school but we are able to give back to the school community" I said eying Ashley's smirk grow.

" okay I will grant you permission in the condition that it does not affect yourself or anybody else's school work" I nodded my head along as he spoke. " right then you wait here while I go and talk to somebody so that you have some help" he said then proceeded to leave.

" Wanna do it on his desk" was whispered in my ear jokingly. I didn't even see her move.

" you scared me" I whispered as I turned my head to meet her stare.

" sorry baby I'm surprised that you didn't hear me move with this thing on my leg" she whispered back before kissing me lightly.

" Yeah well I was all inside my head thinking about you" I said cutely. She smiled at me and kissed me again.

" you know you never answered me" she winked and motioned her head towards the desk.

" you seriously have issues" I said slapping her lightly.

" But you still love me right"

" mhm" I mumbled as I kissed her.

"so desk yes or no" she shrugged her shoulders at me.

" not anytime soon" I said winking.

" so theres still a chance" she said as she kissed me.

We broke apart as the door handle jiggled.

"Ms Davies I hope your not pestering Ms Carlin" he said taking in our closeness.

" of course not principle Owen. We were just discussing a class project we are working on together" Ashley said as she moved away from me.

"very well then"

After another 30 minutes I was finally out of the office so I decided to wait for Ashley.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

"Boo" was whispered to me as I got out of the office. I knew she would be waiting for me so I wasnt scared in the least. So I started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me Ashley" she pouted.

"Your just to cute" I said as I leaned against the wall to keep balance while squeezing her cheek.

"Do you want me to break the other one" she said huffing out air.

" Have lunch with me, Today like at my table"

" You know I would b-" I cut her off.

"But you can't be seen with me for that amount of time right" I said as I turned and grabbed my crutches off of the wall beside me.

" you know its not that" I just shook my head and hobbled away from her.

"Its always like that"

I went and found Kyla and told her I was in pain and couldn't deal with my classes anymore. Of course she thought it was physically when in reality it was more emotionally. Its not like I wanted Spencer to scream it from the rooftops that we were together but having lunch with her every once and a while would be nice, Even if we ate away from school.

"Are you feeling okay now" Kyla asked as she fluffed my pillow for me.

"yeah Ky thank you" I was sure I would be asleep any minute now.

" Alright so I wont be back for a little while I am going to Austin's house. I might be having dinner there so I talked to Paula and she said that she would bring you something over"

"okay"

"Bye then"

"Bye Ky" I said as I rolled over and faced away from the door.

I wasn't sure if I was awake or not when I heard the door to my bedroom click shut. I turned carefully only to have my jaw drop. Thats so hot.

"So I wanted to apologize and when Kyla text me saying that you were in pain I just knew that this would maybe I don't know help persuade you that I was really really sorry and kinda make you feel a little better" she said giving me that look. Yeah you know the look.

I was literally speechless.

"cat got your tongue" she said as she sat next to me. I nodded my head. She leaned down and kissed me hard.

" God I love you" I said kissing back.

" I go by Spencer down here" she joked as kissed me again.

" so do you accept my apology" she asked as she kissed along my jaw line then proceeded to nibble on my earlobe.

" how could I not" I can't help it I love this side of Spencer.

So I guess I should kinda let you in on what she is wearing right now right?. Wrong you will just have to find out later.

"So baby do you like this outfit? I mean its not exactly like what I wear around patients. I made a few adjustments just for you and your eyes only" she said smirking. I guess you have an Idea now.

" My eyes only I like the sound of that but how exactly did you get past your mother or well anybody without them noticing" I said as I kissed her neck gently.

"well I have my ways" she said as she straddled me and started kissing me full on. If this is a dream I don't want to ever freaking wake up.

"So I brought you some food but to be warned mom made it and its a new recipe so I don't trust it. So I will make you something when you get hungry. At least you would know that it was edible" she said before leaning down and sucking on my pulse point.

" one of the reasons your the best girlfriend ever. Saving me from a Paula tester. I love you"

" I love you too. What other reasons do you have baby" she said smirking into my neck.

" your incredibly sexy and hot and beautiful and smart and funny and all of these other things" I said smiling at her.

"good to know" she said nipping my neck before leaning up to kiss me.

Things were defiantly getting heated I could feel her lightly grinding against my thighs. I keep kissing her I mean yeah this was going to end with a cold shower but I wasn't going to stop it anytime soon I thought as I let out a small moan.

The door flew open as we were kissing. "Spencer Carlin"

"Mom" Spencer said as she flew off of me.

" I knew you were up to something when you left the house in that huge jacket" she said smirking at us. I guess Paula has no boundaries . I mean I thought she would stick to spying not barging in when we were uh. Never mind.

" why don't we go downstairs and order a pizza because I tasted the food I made and let me tell you I pretty sure it tasted like feet" Paula said directing it towards Spencer.

" Okay" she said eying Paula warily.

" hurry up Spencer" Paula said as she walked downstairs. " let Ashley have some time to cool off" she said laughing loudly. If I wasn't embarrassed before I am now.

"Spencer" she called.

" um I'm just going to" she motioned towards the stairs.

" here" I said as I through her a jumper and some sweat pants from the draw next to me.

"thank you" she said as she kissed me and then through them on and went downstairs.

Well that was Awkward.

_**An: hey guys so I hope you enjoyed that I know I did lol. So the next update may take a little while not to sure just yet but I'm am kinda pleading here for your reviews I know you guys have a life but I would really like your opinions on this story or well anything. **_

_**Comment anything I mean it. Favorite moment or line anything. **_

_**Love you guys Xoxo...V**_


End file.
